BlOoD MOoN RiSiNg
by Y. F. Fox
Summary: CANCELED since I started it at 12 y/o. 24 year old Seiji Date, Trooper of Korin, doomed himself to the darkness of the night. Will he be able to overcome this curse or will he be lured into the darker side of his soul!
1. Death of Date Seiji I

**BLOOD MOON RISING**

Youkai Fire Fox

I

Forget everything that you were told…

Vampires exist

**_Dawn of the modern age is the setting of this old classic tale of the Nightwalkers. They are known by mortal man as vampires, the hunter and the hunted. They are the beasts of the night stripped of their souls and innocence lost. The eternal darkness has rhythms of its own. These rhythms resonate in the flesh, blood, and bones of all earth's creatures. Humanity alone has forgotten them, forgotten they ever mattered, forgotten they ever existed. But it is not that they don't believe, it's only that they choose not to believe._**

**_Watching the brutal occurrence through eyes afire with curiosity and wisdom is Seiji Date, a mortal unaware of his future. However, the fearsome samurai is about to be reborn from his ruins. _**

**_He will embark upon horror farther than he can imagine, to the gates of his mysterious past, to the gates of his very soul…_**

**_Beware of the Blood Moon Rising_**

"You will regret this, Seiji," she had told him on what he had thought would be their last night together. He did not believe her and went home to his apartment. Then one night by some sorcery she appeared in his room.  
  
"I came to give you what only I can give, and the price is very dear, Seiji; my Gabriel," she promised in her soft, silky voice.  
  
He stared at her, too confused and startled to say anything at first. "Jacqueline, I don't know how you got here, but I want you out. It's over, there's nothing between us, and there never will be." Seiji had managed. He was amazed at how cool he was behaving; he always was one to control his temper but he wondered for how long he would be able to control his composure.   
  
"My dear Gabriel," she merely smiled.  
  
Swearing Seiji tore away his sheets and stood, rising above the small woman. "I don't know why you insist that I'm Gabriel, but I want it to stop! I am not him! Never was and never will be!"  
  
"_Cara mia_, it's not too late," she had said, "Only, say you will be mine for one night. I will restore your dreams, Gabriel, and revive you from your dark sleep."  
  
"Too late," he had snapped and pointed to his door, "Now get out before I throw you out! And I won't be gentle!"  
  
As soon as he had given Jacqueline his last words, a change had come over her. All softness seemed to vanish from her face; her eyes now glowed with a fierce and terrible shine.  
  
She raised her hands to his shoulders and shoved him backwards so he would land upon his bed. She leaped on the bed, pinning him down before he could struggle and kissed him with a deadly force. Her lips had been cold as the grave, and then when he tried to pull away her arms tightened around him. She laughed coldly against his lips, a dry sound, like old bones rattling. He had thought to call his armor, but something prevented him.  
  
Fear shot through him as he realized Korin would not respond. He wrenched his mouth away and struggled harder to escape her. He was unsuccessful. His strength was nothing compared to hers.  
  
With ease, she held him down as her body covered his; she kissed his cheek, his mouth, her lips burning a path to the side of his neck.  
  
He gasped when he felt her teeth prick the skin, the sensation one of horrifying pain. Then he had felt himself sinking, suffocating in darkness and dread. His skin grew cold as a winter night, and he knew his breathing had grown shallow and labored. He felt as though something had swallowed him up and covered him in terror unlike anything he had ever known or imagined.  
  
He looked at her blankly; not grasping what had took place as she bit her own wrist and pressed it to his mouth.  
  
As if from far away, he heard her voice whisper.  
  
"Drink, _cara_ mia_."  
  
He had been too weak to resist when she pressed her bleeding wrist to his mouth. "Drink, Seiji, drink my Gabriel," she urged again.  
  
He obeyed because he lacked the will to do otherwise. Like a river's tide, life flowed back into him, filling him. He closed his eyes tight, as he suck and drank. When she took her wrist from his mouth, he opened his eyes wanting to ask for more. Then he saw Jacqueline move closer to him, her lips stained with his blood.  
  
He stared at her in horror. "What have you done?"  
  
"I have fulfilled my promise," she said while she licked her sharp canines. "I have given you more power with immortality and the ability to gather the knowledge of the world. You will be mine for eternity… I will not repeat the same mistake twice… **you will be mine**." Rising to full height, she pulled a white handkerchief from her pocket and delicately wiped the blood, his blood, from her lips. He shuddered with revulsion when she used that same handkerchief to wipe blood from his mouth.  
  
He crumpled over in pain with his hands clasped over his head. His mind was being torn apart, his eyes were burning and his senses were going haywire. She had remained at his side while his body cast off the last of his humanity. His senses, now sharper than before, were bewildering and frightening at first. Colors had been brighter, even the small light from the moon hurt his eyes and the slightest sound bruised his ears.  
  
She told him, in a voice empty with emotion, that he must have blood to live, food would sicken him, but he refused to believe her.  
  
With amusement she slit her wrist with her fingernail and forced the bloody hand to his mouth again. He refused by turning his head away. She rose from the bed and left, returning a short time after with a handful of juicy strawberries she had found in his fridge. She eyed the food with an ill expression and handed them to him. To prove her wrong, he took a couple and plopped them in his mouth. A moment later, pain knifed through him and he dropped to the floor on his knees, his stomach retched violently.  
  
"It's almost dawn," she said, her gaze darting to the window and back. "You can go out in the sunlight, but you must be able to control your atoms, make sure they are under control. Our minds can cause them to separate while you stay intact. This will permit you to walk in sunlight. However, you must take a rest now and then, or you will be too weak to move, and you will not be able to control your atoms. If that happened, then yes, you would burn in the fires of the sun.  
  
He stared at her, not believing her words.  
  
"You are a nightwalker now," Jacqueline explained. "You can not die. However, there are some ways to shorten your life. If you forget to control your atoms, the sun will kill you. Holy water will not burn your flesh. Crosses do nothing, those are fairy tales, but it is fun to pretend that they have some affect on you. What fools these mortals are." Her laugh was cold and vicious. "_Cara mia_ I promised you would pay, my dear."  
  
  
_

_________  
  


Now Seiji stood in the shadows of a small café in Japan, watching Nasuti. He needed her help, if no one else could, she could. He had not seen her in three years; he never wrote or called. This was the time to put an end to it. She might be frightened, so he will not tell her about his circumstances to the full extent, unless it is necessary. There will be time for that later. She would be curious and confused but will respect his wishes. That is what he needed.  
  
He could have contacted the guys if he did not fear the consequences. He had not even seen them for a while, except for Touma. Thank God that Touma was out of the country.  
Ryo is a grand leader, but too hot headed to listen. Shu is strong as no other but Seiji didn't need strength, he needed a miracle. Shin would comfort and assist but would question Seiji's motive. Touma would have been helpful, his knowledge and patients probably could figure a way out. However, Seiji could not bring himself to tell him. If he told one then the rest would find out and that is too dangerous for them. He might be able to protect one, not all. That is why Nasuti was his final hope. He needed to figure things out, find a way out of this mess he dug himself into. More important, he needed to get away from Jacqueline. He knew she would kill him and anyone who came to his aid for she had told him. He hoped her jealousy would be the end of her. _Hope._ Hope no longer existed for him. He has to stop Jacqueline before something awful happens. She said she would go after his family if she had too, and he knew she would if she wanted. 

Nasuti was all he could look to for hope. She was smart, understandable, helpful and most of all, she was his savior. How she would have loved to hear that. He smirked inwardly.  
  
He remembered how angry she would get during the wars with the Dynasty. They would order her to stay away; telling her she could only make it worse if she tried to help. Her reaction was to give them a full lecture about how wrong they were. Those speeches were a mouthful and none of the men wanted to hear them. She would winkle her noise at them for treating her as a distraction; now was her chance to prove herself.  
  
He will come to her, but not now. He needed rest and a meal. _God … a meal!! He could not kill an innocent human. It was hard enough to live off live rats and chickens, but a real human. There had to be a blood bank nearby, which would work. They are filled with fresh blood. He could sneak in unnoticed. That was one of the grand's about being a nightwalker. People did not notice you for all they saw were shadows.  
  
  
  
_

That was what he was, a shadow of the night.  
  
  
****

**Authors Notes:** I do not own YST/RWs, blah, blah; yata, yata and you don't even care what I say and neither do I. This fiction is under a supernatural category, not your average YST/RW plot. I don't have all the characters from YST/RW in here, maybe a guest appearance, but that's all. Main charter is my Seiji-baby! =0_o= Not much action, but there is plenty of mystery. I hope you enjoy my writing, don't be afraid to send replies, good ones or baddies. Though if I get a flame, I'm sending a cannon flame ball right back at you. *G * cara mia . (That's the only word I know in Italian…) 

**__**


	2. NightWalker crawls out II

**BLOOD MOON RISING**

II

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

  
  
  


The afternoon of the following day Nasuti received a phone call at the University in the ancient history department.  
  
"Yaguy-san?" said the secretary.   
  
"Yes, Yui?" came the annoyed reply. 

"There is a man on the phone for you professor."

Nasutie barley heard Yui for she was trying to translate the last sentence of the latest discovery. An ancient poem, believed to be about Susano, the Storm God, second son of Izangai and Izanami. The dialect was old and nearly impossible to break. Nasuti was always stuck with the tedious work, when others were in doubt they would throw the leftovers to her and would take the credit once she finished. Her peers were going to be over their heads once she manages to finish her book on ancient mythology and mystical armor. She would outshine them and take a position which would set her above all. _Pricks, they'll get what's coming to them… _Nasuti lost track of her thoughts and asked Yui to repeat her message again.  
  
"There's a young man on the phone Yaguy-san. He wishes to speak with you," her tone was apologetic, "I told him you're busy, but he insist that it is important, a must."  
  
"Who is it, Yui?  
  
"I'm sorry, but he would not say."  
  
"All right, I guess you can put him through." She slowly replied, wondering who could be on the phone.  
  
"Will do Yaguy-san."  
  
"Yui?"  
  
"Yes Yaguy-san?" was the humble reply.  
  
A flash of humor crossed Nasuti's face. "Yiu, stop being so formal. You make me feel 'really' old. For crying out loud, you're my friend, not my slave."  
  
"As you wish Mistress Nasuti," she teased.  
  
Nasuti clicked one of the buttons on her phone for the incoming phone call. "Good evening, Yaguy speaking. How may I help you?"   
  
"Yaguy-san," the voice was velvet-edged and strong, it sounded very familiar.  
  
Nasuti gasped as she realized who the voice belonged to, "Seiji, is that you?" she said rather quickly, toying with the cord of the phone.  
  
"No, it's Brad Pitt." The voice drawled with distinct mockery.  
  
"Smart-ass!" She grumbled, "Where have you been? You have not called me in ages or write. When was the last time I even saw you?" she paused, "Two years ago?"   
  
Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "Technically, it's been three years. Nevertheless, right now that does not matter. I need to speak to you in person."  
  
A quick and disturbing thought entered her mind. "Seiji, are you okay? Is something wrong?" she thought that perhaps Seiji was distressed with personal matters at home. She knew Seiji was busy with his family's dojo and balancing his social life. He had moved out from his family's home, into a new apartment but he had planned on moving back when he heard his grandfather fell ill. At least, that was what she assumed from his mother's call. Mrs. Date and Nasuti had a close relationship and would frequently go shopping together.  
  
"Yaguy-san, it's not as bad as you think. I'm not disturbed, I just need some assistance with something." he soothed in a calm voice.  
  
_How did he know I thought he was disturbed?_ She wondered. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, I will tell you more about that when I see you. It's really nothing, just needing you to look up information, that's all." Seiji realized how hard it would be to tell her the whole story. He will just take his time; maybe she would not have to know about his entire situation.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, you can come by later tonight, at my house? Around eight or nine, sound good? "  
  
"8:30 should be good for me. Thank you Nasuti-chan."  
  
"Fantastic! I can make us some dinner. You liked my Udon soup, right?"  
  
The thought of one of her home cook meals tore at his insides. He will never be able to eat food like that without having a knife rip thru his stomach. "No thank you, Nasuti. I just had a big meal not too long ago, but thank you for your kind offer."   
  
Nasuti laughed, "That's okay, Seiji. I did not want to cook anyway. Shu kind of took it out of me."   
  
"I'm amazed you ever want to cook," he smiled and thanked her once again, "I have to go now. I will see you tonight. Have a good day."  
  
"Thank you, Seiji. I will see you soon. Sayonara!"  
  
  


______  
  
  


"What do you mean; you can't see me after class tonight?"  
  
Raphael Frontvilliers stared at her, his brow furrowed, his eyes mirroring his confusion. He was a handsome young man, tall and lean, with inborn grace of a gentleman. His hair color was tawny blond, his eyes were the color of mint green and his lips were full and sensual. His distinctive accent was from France, where he was born and raised. He is one of Nasuti's partners in the study of Asian mythology. His family owns a museum that was dedicated to such studies in France. His relationship with Nasuti was one of friendship, though there were times when it hinted more. Raphael had hoped for a serious relationship and he knew Nastui was attracted to him but something always kept her back.  
  
"I have an appointment," Nasuti replied.  
  
"An appointment? With whom?"  
  
"I do not believe this. It is like the twenty question show." An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "An old friend and if you must know, I'm meeting Date Seiji. I told you about him and the guys who use to live with me."  
  
Understanding replaced confusion in Raphael's eyes, but only for a moment as jealousy quickly took its place. "I would like to come with you," he insisted.  
  
Nasuti was curious, seeing the change in his face. "Monsieur, don't be silly." Nasuti giggled as if sincerely amused.  
  
Raphael laid his hand on her arm. "Mademoiselle, I insist." He forced a smile.  
  
"Au revoir, Raphael."  
  
He frowned, "Au revoir, Mademoiselle?"  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him before leaving. "Oui, au revoir, monsieur." She replied at the door.  
  
"Tomorrow?" He pleaded.  
  
"Maybe, Raphael. I don't know?" She flushed and then left.  
  
  
  


______

Nasuti arrived two hours before Seiji's attendance was required. She bathed quickly, threw on a modest tanned top and slacks. She pulled her long nut-brown hair into a ponytail and slipped her slippers on. She filled a bowl with grapes and cheese, placed a bottle of red wine and two sterling goblets on the living room table.  
  
She was animated by the time she heard his knock at the door. Putting on her best smile, she crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
He stood in the shadows, his right eye covered by the familiar flock of honey blond hair. He was dressed in beige khakis with an open collared shirt and leather jacket.  
  
"Seiji," she exclaimed, her voice filled with joy. "Long time no see mister."  
  
"Come in." She bowed and closed the door behind him. "Let me take your jacket."  
  
He handed her his jacket, took his shoes off, and slipped on the slippers Nasuti had politely set out for him. Looking at her again, he added a slight bow in greeting. "Thank you, Yaguy-san." She nodded as she placed his jacket in the closet.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Nasuti asked him as he headed toward the main room and settled in one of the plush sofas. "Some merlot, maybe, it's imported from Transylvania, around the 1940's, a very good year for red wines if you must know."  
  
"A glass of merlot would be fine,"   
  
She walked across the room and picked up the wine bottle from the low marble table. She went into the kitchen to uncork it and returned to pour the merlot into the goblets. She took her seat beside Seiji and handed him his wine.  
  
"So how's life been treating you?" she asked offhand.  
  
"Life?" His voice was calm, his gaze steady. "Hell_…_"  
  
"Seiji?" she asked softly, obviously concerned with his response.  
  
He looked at her and could not help but let a small smile reach his lips. Waving off the concern he saw in her features, he continued to speak. "The reason I'm here Nasuti, is to ask you to look up some information. You still have your connections in France and Italy, right?"  
  
She looked up, disoriented. "Of course. My grandfather had many friends in high places."  
  
He nodded. "Good. I would like you to look up a couple of things."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Is it possible to look up a man by the name of Gabriel De`Mont? His name is French, but I believe he lived in Italy or some European country, during the 1600's? Though, I believe it is most likely that he would be listed around the 1400's."  
  
"I-I can try Seiji." She bent forward to reach under the low table for her briefcase and pulled out a notebook to write down the information. "Who is he?"   
  
His violet eyes darkened as he gazed at her. "No questions Nasuti. At least not now and no worries either."  
  
She smiled and nodded cautiously. "Any thing else that I could assist with?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to see some data about Vampires. Articles from about 300 yeas ago, written by common people who claimed to see these beast." He spat out on the last word.  
  
"What an odd request, Seiji?" She laughed. "Planning to become a vampire or something? Some kind of cult, eh?"  
  
His glare burned through her, reflecting bitterness. It sent her pulse spinning.  
  
"Seiji, ar-are you in trouble?"  
  
"No questions for now. It's nothing I want you to worry about."  
  
"Maybe I should call the guys?"  
  
"Touma's out of the Country, Ryo is somewhere with his father, Shu is spending time with his family's restaurant and Shin is teaching swimming up North." He stated plainly.  
  
"Oh, well, Shin is the closest, I'm sure he won't mind coming down?"  
  
"No, if I want him, I will call. But there is no need for him."  
  
"Seiji you're worrying me."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort. "I'm sorry. If I do, it is not on purpose."  
  
Biting her lip, she said softly, "Seiji, I am not empathy like you but you seem to be acting odd. I know you were always distant, but something is bothering you, I think?"  
  
He sighed, "Indeed,"  
  
She looked up at him with an effort. "I know you won't tell me and that's okay. I respect that; just don't tell me any lies."  
  
"I never planned to lie to you." He only hoped that was the truth.  
  
"Ja, I'll go off and make a room for you."   
  
Seiji tightened his hand on her shoulder in a possessive gesture. "That's okay. I plan to stay at a hotel."  
  
"No way, you're staying right here mister, no, if ands or buts." She pushed herself into a standing position.  
  
"If I stay, will you do as I ask without questions?"  
  
"Um, okay?"  
  
"Anything I say? Even if it makes no sense to you?"  
  
A slight frown lined her brow. "I don't understand."  
  
"It is quite simple. I'll stay, but only if you promise to do whatever I ask, without questions, no matter how odd it might seem at the time."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." He yawned. "I think I would like to go to bed. I'll take my old room." She watched him as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Good night, Seiji," The warmth of her smile echoed in her voice.  
  
"Sweet dreams, _cara__ mia."  
  
"Cara mia?" her brows rose._

He paused, clearing his throat awkwardly, "It's Italian, I believe." He smiled again and turned around to continue walking up the stairs. "Good night."  
  
"But ..." Nasuti bit off the word. She would do whatever he asked, without question, just as she had promised. However, not asking questions was far harder than she had anticipated.


	3. Angel of death finds help III

**BLOOD MOON RISING**

III

_I'm__ sick of sight without sense of feeling_  
  


He was waiting outside for her at the University the following night. Clad in evening clothes with a silk black tie and dining jacket, he was quite the handsomest and best dressed man she knew outside of Sendai, Nasuti observed. Though he matured quickly for a man he never did shed that pretty-boy image and she knew he wasn't very proud of that trait. There had to be something wrong with a man looking better then most females, it was a crime in her opinion. She smiled amusingly as she ran toward him. "I think you were named wrong. Instead of being dubbed as the samurai of Courtesy, it should have been the Trooper of Fashion. You are giving us woman a bad name." she pointed an accusing finger at him; "We're supposed to be the ones who know how to dress to kill."   
  


Seiji tried to hide his blushing face by dipping his head down and became quite interested in the concrete pavement. "Sometimes I think you spend too much time with my family, you're beginning to sound like Yayoi. And," he replied dryly, "that isn't a complement."

"Well, it takes a genius to know a genius. Your sister has quite the collection of black mail on you. I especially enjoyed the picture of you when you were ten years old and had pretty pink ribbons tied in your hair." She bent down so she could look at Seiji who still had his head bowed in embarrassment. "You were so 'cute'!"

He raised his head, scowling at the jest, "Well, I'm glad to see your fashion sense changed since the Dynasty, because there was no way you were going to kill anyone in those clothes."  
  
She shot him a twisted smile and threw her nose up in the air. "Below the belly, way below." 

Seiji did not reply but his amused smile was enough to know he was satisfied. 

Nasuti's dress sense had changed a great deal, from when she was younger. Why people held teenagers accountable for their dress sense at that tender age was beyond her. It was merely bad choices and the 80's were notorious for unusual styles. At least Nasuti did not dress up as Madonna. Although, she imagined she might have received more attention if she did. 

Looking down at herself, she gleamed approvingly. She was in a two-piece suite that consisted of a yellow knee high skirt with a slit on the side, an open silk blouse that showed off her delicate pearl necklace and a matching short yellow coat that complimented the skirt. A mocha leather briefcase hung from her right shoulder, adding poise to her character. She looked as if she was a high-paid executive from up town. She winkled her nose as she saw what she was wearing for footwear. She'll admit it; the white sneakers destroyed the dignified image. However, people could not possibly expect her to stand on her feet all day in four-inch heels; it would make it impossible to walk home if she did.   
  
Seiji started walking down the street, with Nasuti following behind. They crossed the street and he pointed to a restaurant located on the corner. "In here," he said, and guided her into a small French styled café that was dark and cozy. Many tourists were inside so he asked for a table near the rear, away from the crowd, and smoothly steered their conversation on the data she collected from his request.  
  
"Seiji, I hope you know it was a hassle getting all this information. You know, I had classes today, right? But, 'no', I had to tell them I couldn't because I was on a special research project." Her eyes rolled as she finished the last sentence.  
  
"I am grateful, Yaguy-san." There was a trace of amusement in his voice. He waved his hand toward her direction, meaning for her to continue.  
  
She cleared her throat. "All right, as I was going to say, Gabriel De'Mont was not easy to find, there are many Gabriel De'Mont's in France and Italy. Luckily, there were only few of them during the 1400's and 1600's. I figured the man you're looking for was very important?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, my grandfather's friend, in Italy, told me that there was an important crest of a family who went by name of the De'Mont's. One of the heir's was a man named Gabriel, who was a Viscount of Slovenia Italy during 1412. That was the only man with a title that was listed during the 1400's as you also suggested. His parents were believed to be French but no one actually saw them. I can't tell you if he really was French, what information I have gathered seemed to point that he wasn't French or Italian. You told me that you were not sure what lineage he was from; I presumed he came from the early Norman's or Viking Scots. It was common for families to change their names after centuries have passed. The De'Mont could possibly be the Mont clan, which is a strong ancient crest. Gabriel sounded like the one you were talking about, so I gathered all the information I could. Want to hear it?" Her eyebrows rose upward in excitement.  
  
"Please, if you may Yaguy-san."  
  
"Always polite," she sighed. "Before I continue I'm ordering something to eat."  
  
Nasuti put her order in, but Seiji only asked for a glass of dry red wine.  
  
"Don't you ever eat?" she asked.  
  
"I dined earlier."  
  
Nasuti studied him for a moment and then shrugged. "Lord De'Mont was well respected and very fond by the ladies, if you get my meaning. He traveled a lot and did the typical things expected of young Viscounts. Acting like scoundrels and gambling their heritage on women. When he was around his late twenties, he mysteriously disappeared. Of course, I thought it ended there, but I was wrong. Oddly, nothing was heard of him until one hundred years later. People could not live that long Seiji. The filth, conditions and lack of medical knowledge back then made it impossible. I would assume during the 1400's your life expectancy was maxed to at least your early fifties. The epidemic had spread like wild fire at that time, so if you managed to escape it you were one of the privileged. As much traveling as he had done who would have expected him not to catch anything. He lived in a small village that had been under the plague and survived the quarantine, unfortunately, many people weren't so fortunate. It had taken two years before anyone thought it was safe to rebuild his or her life again. Nevertheless, the documents claim that it was he; records even claimed he did not age. How and why, I'm not going to go into that Seiji." She took a deep breath and raised her head to her companion.  
  
"Seiji, you're not going to believe this, but I think the records were accurate. All the information gathered about Lord De`Mont points to this man as the original Viscount. Then I came upon some other details that disturbed me. Seiji, did you not ask me to look up vampires?" Nasuti's eyes blinked several times as she waited for his reply.  
  
"Yes, I did." he stated calmly.  
  
She accepted his answer with a quick nod. "Well, one article about the Viscount was issued by a local from the village. This man claimed that he saw Gabriel ... that h-he saw him murder a woman prostitute and than drank her blood, actually suck it out. And I thought Jack the Ripper was messed up." She complained, "Nothing came from the claim because the man died a week later. Strangely, the autopsy recorded that the old man contained no bodily fluids and no embalming was needed for he was dry as a bone. The report stated as well, that the old man had two identical puncture wounds on one side of his neck. No one gave it a second thought. They wrote it up as a robbery. I ask myself this … why someone would rob a poor old man who clearly had no money is ludicrous." She jumped when Seiji started to tap the table. His sudden movement was out of nervousness and this struck her oddly. Seiji was never one to grow nervous unless something was affecting him mentally. She ignored it for the time being and went on, "Around 1612 he met an unknown woman who was believed to be from a different country, and it was well known for the young woman was his lover. Unlike the rest she actually lived with him and went anywhere he did. It shocked many for the Viscount was aloof for many years and in a few days he brought home a companion."  
  


"Jacqueline," Seiji whispered huskily.  
  
Nasuti looked up disoriented.  
  
"It's no one, continue."  
  
"To tell the truth nothing happened, until two years later. Gabriel disappeared, again, nothing new I thought, except for one thing." Nasuti squared off her shoulders. "When the local police went to investigate his loft where he was staying at the time, th-they claimed that the room was covered in blood, all over, walls, carpet, ceilings, everywhere! The worst part of it was that there was a dead woman in his loft. Not the same woman who was known as his lover but a different one. The report concluded that the dead woman was a prostitute. The woman, who was found dead, was indeed murdered, her blood was everywhere, but the report claimed that it was not all hers. It could not be and they had some good reasons why. A medical physician, a well-respected one might I add wrote the report and stated that there was too much blood for one person. In truth, it said there was enough for two bodies. After that, Gabriel never returned and his lover received everything of his procession." Nasuti saw Seiji clench his right fist as he dragged it across the table to lie on his lap.  
  
"Seems like Jacqueline was quite busy in her days." His coldness sent shivers up Nasuti's spine.  
  


"Seiji, who is Jacqueline?"  
  


"No questions, remember?"  
  
She nodded. "Seiji that's not what bothered me. All that information on Gabriel, well, I read articles like that all the time, its part of my profession. It was what my grandfather's friend sent me through the fax that had me worried."  
  
His eyebrows rose, interested in what Nasuti meant.  
  
She reached into her leather briefcase and pulled out a pile of papers. She sorted through them, pulled out one in a paper folder, and handed it to him. Bending her head, she studied her hands nervously. "Um, in there is a picture that he faxed me, a portrait that was painted of Gabriel."  
  
Opening the folder a chill ran up his spine.  
  
 "Seiji, Gabriel looks just like you! Christ, he could even be your twin." When Nasuti had first saw the portrait she didn't know what to think; a spooky coincidence or her imagination was playing tricks on her. It would not be the first time someone found another person in the past that resembled him or her but Gabriel De'Mont did not only resemble Seiji, he looked like him. The hair, eyes, lips, face structure was the same as Seiji's. This was too unusual to be a fluke.  
  
 _So that's why Jacqueline called me Gabriel, she thinks that I'm him_. He thought as he examined the paper more closely.  
  


Nasuti gave him a black-layered look when she saw his dazed expression. "Seiji," she waved her hand in front of him, "earth to Seiji! Hello, anyone in there?" He immediately looked up. "Aren't you going to tell me anything," she demanded as she leaned back to her steat. "Like what is going on and why you are so interested in this man?"  
  
A shadow of annoyance crossed his face. "No."  
  
"What?" she said, surprised again by this unpredictable man.  
  
"You heard me. Nasuti, you promised no questions and that's exactly what I want from you." He reminded her softly. Startled by his response she did not attempt to offer any protest. Instead of throwing a fit as if he thought she would, she shoved; more like threw the file of papers at him.  
  
"There's all the other data I looked up for you. The so called vampires, no questions asked, more information on Gabriel's village, no questions asked, you stupid un- forgiving son of a-" she muttered under her breath, the rest of the words were said too quickly for him to make them out.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said, realizing he should not have been so discourteous. She was only trying to be useful. "I didn't mean to sound rude. You have to understand Nasuti, there are some things I cannot say and it's not because I don't want your help. I'm confused."   
  
She narrowed her eyes and then smiled apologetically. "Yes, I can try to understand. At least you are not lying to me, you just aren't telling." Letting out an irritated breath she added, "Nevertheless, I will not take back what I said about you, you arrogant, not telling Kapa-"  
  
He cut her off. "Your food is here."  
  
She choked down her temper.

_____  
  


Nasuti finished eating and they were discussing about the old times her and the guys shared. You would not have guessed that a moment ago she thought about dumping her drink on his lap, all of it, even the drinks of the people sitting next to them. Her smile broadened in approval at their discussion. The subject at hand was about the day Touma almost burnt down the house with his cooking.  
  
Then Raphael appeared at the table.  
  
Nasuti looked up and stuttered, "Ra – Ralp - Raphael, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to meet your mysterious friend from two years ago.  
  
Seiji coughed, "Three."  
  
"Oh," She glanced at Seiji. "Raphael, this is Date Seiji of the Date family. His family is well known for their art in kendo, the best dojo in all of Japan, well respected," She smiled proudly, and then turned it away when she saw the glares the men were giving each other. She stomped on Seiji's foot. "Seiji, this is Raphael Frontvilliers. His family owns a museum in France dedicated to Asian Art and studies, he's also one of my partners at the University."  
  
"Will you join us?" Seiji asked.  
  
Nasuti paled, _Oh God no! Seiji, you dolt! You do not know what you are doing!_   
  
"I'm sure Raphael can't, he has some classes to teach latter." She looked at Raphael mouthing the words, 'go away!'  
  
"Not at all," Raphael replied and slid into the booth beside Nasuti.  
  
Nasuti scrunched her nose. _I am doomed! The two most sarcastic people I know at the same table with me! A thunderbolt hitting me in the rear could not be scarier!_   
  
Nasuti immediately ordered a glass of wine for herself. There was a moment of awkward silence as Seiji stared at the older man. Uncomfortable under Seiji's gaze, Raphael quickly drained Nasuti's glass, which achieved him an angry frown from her. As their waiter passed by again she asked for another glass, insisting that he bring the bottle as well.  
  
"So, Frontvillers-san, how do you like Japan?" Seiji inquired politely.  
  
"I like it very much," his gaze rested on Nasuti while he answered.  
  
"You don't look Japanese, Mr. Date." Lightly he fingered a loose strand of hair from his cheek. "Are you of mix-blood? I thought, being from the respected family Nasuti has informed me of, well I guessed that mix-blood would not me welcome."  
  
Seiji let his gaze move over to Nasuti that interpreted annoyance. _Where did you find this rake?_  
  
Sinking into her seat, she gulped. _Gods, Ralph, you're so French!! I hope Seiji doesn't take him seriously… Ralph is just being French, that's all. _  
  
Raphael glared at Seiji, finding his aloof act disturbing. "You ever been to France, Monsieur? I assume being Nasuti's friend, you are aware of her better heritage? I always found it is wise and polite to know your friends and enemies background." he question was voiced with harshness.  
  
"Malheureusement I jamais le haricot a` fracais, Monsieur." Seiji translated smoothly. "If I'm correct, I believe I said; 'unfortunately I never been to France, sir.' Yes," he nodded, "that is it." He smirked causally before continuing, "Nasuti use to cuss at us in French when my friends and I use to live with her, you always picked up a word or two. As far as knowing her background, I was one who always thought it was rude to pride into ones past without asking the other party. In addition, I'm not of mix-blood, though I see no point into why you would inquire. My family, though traditional, are not racists."  
  
Raphael nodded his head at him, ignoring the rude remark he had stated earlier. He was more shocked that a man who spoke flawless Japanese could speak French just as good as any commoner. This struck him dumbly; you barley noticed Seiji's Japanese accent. Raphael could only assume he was a gifted child, one with immense intelligence and could speak many dialects effortlessly. He grew very jealous of this. Nasuti on the other hand, thought Seiji was rubbing it in, smearing was more appropriate.  
  
  
Looking at her watch Nasuti immediately rose to her feet. "Oh- dear, look at the time!" Seiji looked at her suspiciously. Her response was a little, how would you say, 'fake-sounding'. "I'm a little tired." She answered nervously, "You two stay and chat, afraid I would only bore you two," She hoped the men bought her excuse. In her opinion, it was better than saying she had a headache, at least she thought it was. "I'm going home. Have a lot of work to catch up, you know?" Smiling she climbed over Raphael.  
  
Raphael sprang to his feet and allowed her to slip out of the booth. "I'll see you home."  
  
"I brought Nasuti here," Seiji said, rising as well, "and I will see her safely to her door."  
  
He held out his hand and Nasuti took it roughly, on purpose. "See you soon Raphael and take care," she said and bowed.  
  
"Nasuti ..."  
  
Seiji fixed Raphael with a hard stare. "Good night, Raphael."  
  
He took a steep backward, repelled by Seiji's coldness and the look in the man's eyes, by the sudden, unexpected sense of evil. With a last glance at Nasuti, he left the restaurant.

**______**

She grimaced regretfully at Seiji as they drove home. "I'm sorry he made a scene." She said apologetically. Assuming her request for forgiveness was just as good as if it came from Raphael's own mouth. "You should have seen him when he met Ryo." She giggled at the memory, "My God, he even glared at poor Jun. I swear, the man enjoys glaring, it's some sort of control fetish for him I guess. Don't think those two were the only ones to suffer from it, I myself was glared at when we first met but that was to be expected considering the events that lead him to my department."  
  
"He's smitten with you," Seiji acknowledged as though it was obvious to everyone except her. "Anyone can see that."  
  
Nasuti flushed. "Well, your perception on attraction seems to be little off, Date-san. He is not smitten; he is just protective and visa versa. After all, I am the only other female who can speak flawless French. It does not help me that my grandfather was well known in France, at least that was my mothers doing, his son just married into the family. I think from the start he was memorized to see Miana Giscard's daughter?" Smiling she added, "To be honest, I really don't mind, he treats me nicely. And I might have led him on a few times… this professor," she pointed to herself proudly, "knows the trade of flirtation! Beware handsome men, for the Great Yaguy is a bachelorlet!"  
  
He eyed her for a second time during the drive home and then looked back to the road, "The wine has gone to your head. What was it, three glasses and you're already ditzy."   
  
"Two or five, I lost count when Raphael started to boil water and you began frying eggs on top your head. And may I remind you, l at least make an attempt to talk to my crushes and don't allow them to runaway brokenhearted." She mocked.  
  
"Now you're picking on me?" he groaned, "I happen to believe by talking to a woman who is interested in you, encourages their flirty behavior. I merely let them know ahead of time what I think before they start drawing the wrong conclusions."  
  
She wiggled her finger at him. "Excuses Date-san, excuses, excuses! Admit it; you have a hard time chatting up girls." She paused her teasing as another thought popped in her head, "Seiji, tell me, but is it just me or does Raphael seem-"  
  
He finished her sentence, "Snob, self-absorbed, selfish, a pretty boy, high and mighty? Nope, it's not only you."  
  
"Gee, I wonder if I could name someone else that fits the profile you supplied?" she said while she stared at him with an accusing eye."

"I'm not self-absorbed and it's not my fault that others think I seem too pretty for a man."

"Anyway," she huffed and folded her arms, "I never said Ralph was a snob or any of that other junk you said."   
  
"No, but you thought it," He smiled smugly, "Thinking and saying are not the complete opposite as one may assume."

"Okay," she challenged, "Mr. Mind Reader, what am I thinking now?"

"Weather or not anyone would miss me if you were to lock me in your basement for eternity." 

_____

  
  
After twenty minutes of driving in silence, they finally reached home. Exiting from the car, they headed towards the door. Nasuti managed to get the key in the door but could not turn the stubborn knob. She said a few curse words in French before Seiji came behind and effortlessly opened the door with a simple turn of the knob. She glared at him and mumbled something about him being'Mr. Know It all".

She threw her keys on a table, but her aim was off so they landed in the flower vase instead. "I'm too exhausted to even care." She mused, ignoring the keys by passing them. "He-he, I could sleep like the dead, that is if the dead sleep as I do." she proclaimed sleepily.  
  
Entering the hallway he frowned at her comment.  
  


Nasuti turned around when her companion failed to reply. "Seiji are you alright?" she inquired while studding his face. She started to notice his hair glowed in the moonlight, which shown through the window above and not only that but something else caught her eye. It had to be a trick of light or her imagination that caused his eyes to glow with a spooky gold flame. _No freakin way, what the hell is wrong with his eyes! Seiji does not have gold eyes… does he? Ummm, maybe I've inhaled too much smoke from the restaurant or perhaps the wine was a little too strong for me… I hope._  
  
Seiji saw the shock rise in her eyes, and knew that his own eyes were glowing from an abnormal hunger. "Nasuti ..." he whispered uneasily. "I..I..ah-"  
  
She dipped her head and waved him off. "I really need to sleep, goodnight Seiji."  
  
He nodded, trying to control his hunger. It took every ounce of his considerable self-control to keep from burying his fangs in her neck. It was driving him wild for as the seconds went by, his control weakened and he felt as if another being was revealing its ugly head. "I need to run an errand, I'll be back shortly." He called from the front door and left before Nasuti could respond.  
  
Confused, she wandered restlessly up the stairs toward her room. _Remember, no questions. Nota, NO questions, no matter how odd, no questions! Nasuti continued to repeat this in her head until she finally fell asleep. Never sensing another presence was below her balcony or noticing how the night had mysteriously fallen into a dead silence.  
  
"Seiji, _cara__ mia_, the night calls for you." Jacqueline said in her silky voice. She hid herself in the shadows of the night, embraced by eternal darkness._

****

****

**_Authors Notes:_** ***_giggles like a mad woman_*** Be afraid, very afraid. AHHHH! I think I like this fic too much. My parents found me trying on some fake vampire fangs the other day; don't think they took it well? *G* Okay, to the point. I hope my story makes sense. **_LOL_** So fare we figured out that Seiji is a vampire. I prefer to call them NightWalkers instead. PLEASE R/R! I only write fiction so people can tell me how GREAT I am! ***_joke_***

**-**I do not own YST. YST and R/W belong to Sunrise Animation, Nagoya TV, Sony Music Entertament and CBS.- But you can pretend I own them, that's always fun.


	4. When darkness falls IV

**Blood Moon Rising**

IV

_It's__ not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story-_

****

Leaving the restaurant in haste, where he participated in a very odd confrontation between Nasuti and her mysterious friend Raphael headed towards his apartment.  He tiredly stopped before his stoop and swore softly. What was there about that man that made him uneasy?  He was suave, arrogant and quiet. Raphael shook his head. He just described himself with the exception of quiet. ****

Raphael decided that he should look into Nasuti's 'friend' if he wanted to put himself at ease. Date Seiji simply interested him. He was not sure just what kind of man Seiji really was. He cursed at himself again. He was looking too much into this. However, Seiji's icicle eyes told a completely different story of a normal man. A story of mystery, intrigue and maybe even 'evil'.  Naste's relationship with Seiji boggled him even more.  Obviously, they were friends, how they met was probably an interesting tale. He knew that the young men whom use to live with her were three to two years younger.  What an odd arrangement. 

He walked away from the shadows of his stoop and continued to take the steeps one by one until he reached his door. Pulling his keys out he instantly was overcome with a deep primeval fear that went beyond terror as an image of blood-red eyes shinning within a cavernous skull rose in his mind. Death's image came with an overwhelming sense of doom.

Raphael blinked, and blinked again, unable to believe his eyes. One minute he saw a deathly image of a skull and the next his eyes replaced the image with a silver haired woman. Chills crept through his body. He quickly opened his door and ran in to blot it behind him.  He reached out to grab a nearby chair in the hallway and placed the furniture under the latch of the door.   

**______**

Two nights later Seiji found himself wondering the streets downtown in search of a quick bite.  Murderers, rapists and drug dealers always roomed the streets. Forgotten men, men who did not deserve to walk among innocent civilians. Those who feed upon the flesh of man were doing a favor for these scums, a quick painless death delivered by an angel of death. Much better then the hard life these men had to live.

He felt a presence when he stepped into a darken alley-a presence he recognized. And, loathed.      

She was wearing a dress the color of fresh blood. Her hair, silver and glossy, fell over her shoulders in loose waves. Her complexion was glowing, and he knew she had fed recently.

 "What are you doing here?"

"Gabriel, _'mon amour', is this any way to greet an old friend?"_

 "My name is Seiji, and we are 'not' friends," He retorted sharply.

 "Lovers then," Jacqueline purred. "Even better."  

Crossing the distance between them, she ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, appreciating the solid feel of him.  She felt her blood stir as she gazed up into his eyes. 

"Ah, Gabriel I've missed you."  

Seiji looked at her, cursing himself for still carrying a torch for this cursed angel. 

He took hold of her hands and pushed her away. "What do you want, Jacque?" 

She pouted prettily. "Do I have to want something? It has been a long time since we last met, _cara__ mia. I just wanted to see how you are doing." She smiled seductively.  "I see you have gathered information on a man by the name of Gabriel. I am sure you were very interested in his story. Unfortunately, some of it was inaccurate. I am sure you would like to hear more about 'his' past, wouldn't you?" _

 "Following me are you?" he spat. Jacqueline played with her hair innocently.  "I'm fine Jacque. Now go away."

 "Don't be rude, Gabriel." She walked around him, running her fingertips across his back until she stood in front of him again. "Who are you hiding from?" 

 "I'm not hiding from anyone," He replied. _Except you….Except myself.  She glanced up at his eyes. "You can not lie to me, Seiji." She stared deep into his eyes, and even now, he felt the heat, the power of her gaze._

 "Gabriel-"she started in a husky voice. 

  "Stop calling me that damn despicable name!" Seiji backed away and turned his back from the hold of her eyes, she simply laughed at him. "You still want me…"

He glared at the wall avoiding her gaze. "The only thing I ever desired from you was your body. Never you! I thought, no-; you were too damn upsets Jacque. Always was and always will be. I see that now. You're not what you pretend to be." Seiji inhaled deeply. "The very person that turned me into a monster. "

 She shrugged. "You were already different from others Seiji.  Just like your friends…"

 He whirled around. "How in the hell do you know my friends! If you're going somewhere with this Jacqueline, mark my words, you'll pay."

 She waved her finger, "Seiji, Seiji, temper, temper. Anger is not becoming of you." She looked at him disapprovingly.  "I know nothing of your friends personally; only the names of the armors you carry … and your ancestors."

As their eyes met, he felt a shock run through him. "Yes Seiji. I knew your Ancestor. Gabriel De`Mont." She pulled him into his arms, whispering in his ear. "Now do you whish to hear about my beloved lover?"

 "Jacqueline," Seiji whispered, "Gabriel is not here."

 "Yes he is. He's standing right in front of me."

 "Why?"

   "Because we can't be separated."

Seiji shook his head and tugged her away from him. "Whatever you want to believe, I have no way of changing your mind. But Jacque, you should not love this Gabriel, especially I, he created you, you should hate him."

 "NO!" She growled. "I made him! Gabriel was a vampire before he even moved to that pathetic village. He ran away from me, but I found him." She smiled sadly. "Do you whish to hear my story now, Seiji?"

 "I don't know anymore."

 "Yes you do. I know about Korin and his connection with the other armors. The burden you carry the fear within, you whish to hear this, whish to know why you look so much like Gabriel, why I say you're him, and more than anything … you whish to know why I chose you. Have you not wondered why the armor picked you?" Seiji's face clouded with uneasiness. "It never picked you Seiji. It was always yours to begin with. You are only an heir to its power, a mere recreation of your ancestor. You are Gabriel."

He struggled to maintain an even conciliatory tone. "Tell me, Jacqueline…"

**_I am a vampire. In the three hundred and fifty years of my dark existence, I have trusted no one to know where I take my rest. And you would not want to see me then, my body hard and unmoving, with the stillness of sleep that is like death. You don't want to see me when I rise, when the hunger is upon me, when my eyes look like death and no mortal is safe in my presence. . ._**


	5. Embrace the past Seiji V

**Blood Moon Rising**

V

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am-NickelBack_

****

985 A.D The West Central Coast, Scotland

"_D_ragons! Dragons on the horizon! Deliver us, oh, God! Dragon ships sail the horizon." 

Gabriel De`Mont heard the cry while studding the delicate gold workings of an Irish artist at the spring market. Natrainia was at his side; she had let out a soft cry of delight at the beauty of a jeweled cross. Having just haggled over the price of the work with the artisan, Gabriel had barely hooked the piece around her neck when he heard the alarm. He looked up sharply. From where he stood, he just sees the high mast of the ship coming into view above the cliffs before harbor.

It was the year of our lord 985 A.D., and he was well aware of the meaning of the dragon ships on the horizon. Like that, many Scots men along the coast, his blood was mixed with those earlier invaders, mainly Norman, English, Asian and other reneges that joined the empires. Though the attacks had somewhat lessened in the last fifty years, they still came frequently. 

There were great riches to be found on this coast, for like the many colonies across the sea, the people here, led by priests and their students, were undergoing a great age in gilded manuscripts. Beautifully crafted books the priest labored so hard to produce. Necklaces, earrings, rings and more riches of the villagers who strived to rebuild their home. 

Screams went up, rising higher and higher on the wind, which suddenly seemed to blow with an omen of what was to come. Fire began to rise from houses, canopies fell, and Gabriel gripped his wife by the shoulders. "Go!" he told her.

Her eyes met his. They were a brownish-green color, as beautiful as a jade stone. They met his with a simple understanding. She was to run to the cliffs; as wife of the Chieftain and proud member to her husband's family crest of Korin she would gather other women and children as best she could, and stay away until danger was over. Gabriel was a warrior who carried the royal crest of Korin, servant to the ancient kings, and Gods, he was a strong man and a proud fighter. He would do what men too often did by giving their lives to save their woman, and the greatest contribution to the fight would be for her to leave him with the assurance that she was safe. 

Natrainia rose on her toes, and kissed his lips. "May thy God be with ye!" she said softly. Then she spun around, calling out that others must follow her.

"Stand ready and brave, sons of Korin!" Gabriel cried out, reminding them of the 'God-like' warrior king to draw the great tribes of the Ancient's together as one nation. Korin, Rekka, Tenko, Kongo and Suiko were the tribes and crest of families that ruled by the side of the Ancient's nations. Korin ruled along with the nations of Ancient Scots. 

"Stand!" Gabriel roared again, running through the crowd to reach his great gray warhorse. He mounted while drawing his No-Datchi. The huge horse reared, and he allowed it the freedom, drawing the attention of his people to him. "Stand!" he shouted again. "Stand---or die! And give over the heathens all that is yours!"

His cry roused the courage of his men. They ceased to run like scattered ashes, those who had fought as warriors before came to their arms and their horses, and those who were farmers and herders went for their pikes and weapons. "Archers, to the cliffs!" he ordered, and though the wind blew and a clap of thunder raged across the sky, there was an order as men rushed to as he had bidden.

Viking ships neared. There were three of them. Each dragon was filled with men. "Now!" he cried to his men who had scrambled up the craggy rock to attack the foe while still at sea. 

Arrows flew. Vikings, startled by such a land attack, screamed. And many died.

"Again!" He shouted. More arrows flew and again invaders died.

But not enough.

The ships had reached harbor. The enemy plunged off their ships into the shallow waters.

Gabriel rode out to meet the coming foes. 

It was then that he saw her.

She stood at the bow of one of the great ships, as straight, defiant and as fierce as the dragon-headed ship. 

Beneath a rich coat of fur, she wore a gown as black as the raven's wings. The clothes stuck to her like a second layer of skin, flowing in the wind. Her sliver hair cascaded over her shoulders, blowing around her.

But his eyes were drawn to her face. Wide, sparked with the fire of battle—and amusement.

She ignored the arrows that passed her head, ignored the screams of her men, the agony of the dying. 

He turned away from her and began hacking and slicing those who would unhorse him. The attackers lay before him. He tensed for the next assault. He looked again at the ship and saw her watching him, her lips curled with amusement. The fight was great entertainment for her. 

He hadn't realized that he had not been able to draw his eyes away from her hers until men assaulted him from the rear. His horse kicked and reared, smacking a man in the head, instantly killing him with the impact of the horse's hooves. Half a score of men were upon him now. Despite his experience in the saddle and fury with his sword, he was dragged from his giant animal. He struggled, slashed out, and when he lost his sword, he fought with fist. His attackers dragged him down in the water, his lungs began to burst, and he fought free. Fumbling in the frigid water at the shoreline, he found his sword. He stumbled up. The cold water chilled the small coat he wore, swelled in his boots and pants like heavy weights. Bursting from the surface, he saw that he was surrounded. 

Worse. With his back to the ships, his eyes on the shoreline, he saw the Vikings had broken the farmers. He and his men had fought well, but there had been too many of the enemy, and not enough time for help to come from up or down the coast, or inland.

And they had caught up with the fleeing woman and children.

"Give over Chieftain, and we will let them live." He heard her voice. She spoke Scots Gaelic with a deep husky tone. 

Oddly, she was no longer on the ship, but stood before him. Or seemed to stand. The hem of her gown appeared to ride above the water. He had thought he must have received a horrible blow to his head, because she seemed to be floating above water. 

"What guarantee?" he demanded. 

She arched a brow, still very amused. She turned back to the shore with a shrug. 

"Free the children let those flat-footed farmers there run with them. Let go the silly peasants and lasses there, and the women…..except for that one."

She had pointed to Natrainia.

Could she recognize the wife of the chieftain?

"That one!" she commanded to one of her warriors. "Take that one and behead her, so that he will know we have no mercy."

His heart slammed against his chest. "Let her go, or I swear I will kill you myself. I too can have no mercy."

She looked back at him, a winged silver brow rising. "Warrior of Korin, I do find you…curious." She said. The sound of laughter in her voice. "Let us barter with the warrior here. He desires it, so leave the lass her head!" she ordered.

"Gabriel! Give over nothing for me! Barter nothing for my life!" Natrainia cried fiercely.

"She asks to die!" the woman said.

"Don't touch her!" He commanded. The woman smiled slowly. "I will try to refrain," the woman said. 

"Now—give your sword," 

"Let her go with the rest of them," he said, indicating his wife. The woman watched him a long moment, then walked toward him. It seemed that she barely stirred the water. He did not believe in such things, but God, she walked over the water.

_Sorceress!_ She was some kind of witch. She practiced magic, the darker kind. 

"You do not need her," the woman told him. "You will have me."

_Illusions! He reminded himself. _Deny her!__

"I have no need for a witch such as you." Her smile deepened.

"You lie."

And he did. She had power. There was something about her…something that created a fire in him, a hunger unlike any he had known. He wanted to touch her. With his wife, whom he adored, standing before him, with an audience of warriors and farmers and children, with God above him…he wanted her. 

He fought for his senses. "Let her go. Let her run after the children then."

She looked at him, her eyes amused. 

"Tell me to come with you."

"What?"

"Invite me…to know you."

"Know me, milady, have what you want; do what you will. But let the woman go!"

Her smile deepened with wicked triumph and she turned. "Let her go."

His eyes met Natrainia's. God, how he loved his wife! Her eyes, her laughter, the softness of her voice, her quest of knowledge, her love for books, learning, art….

He inclined his head. _Run! Help me fight for my own life, knowing you wait for me. His wife held his eyes a moment longer. Then she ran after the children. He knew the Viking warriors could easily run after them again. The Viking crew knew it, too._

"The woman has gone," the silver-haired witch announced; then she turned to Gabriel, irritated at last. "Perhaps I should take your fool head to prove to all that we will take what we want?" 

He stared at her, his anger a sudden wall against her. "Perhaps someone should take 'your' fool head, and you'll see that the world is not your playground alone."

"Your sword Korin." She said.

He held still.

"Is your word no good then?" she demanded. Slowly he stretched out his arm. His sword fell into the water. It glittered beneath it. She nodded and started to walk away. He heard a noise to his rear. He spun around. Vikings had moved behind him. He felt a crack of steel against his head, and went crashing down into the water. Pain went into a land of darkness…

**______**

He knew that he remained in a strange place, a place of darkness, as time passed, eons of time. Dreams began, and he fought those dreams. He ached; he burned, from head to toe.

_I will heal you She was there. The silver-haired witch. His teeth gritted. _Get away, vile, fetid witch__

Her laughter seared him. _I will heal you, as you never have known yourself healed. I will give you strength you have not ever imagined. You invited me._

_Never_

_Ah, but you did invite me… Then, he knew a pain that caused him to scream like a child, like a woman, fierce and exquisite, horrible and thrilling, climactic and terrible. Sweat covered his body, pleasure—deep, decadent, shameful—wound up with the pain. He was strangling in the length of her silver hair, in agony, shuddering with desire, and still, he was certain none of it could be real. It was a nightmare._

****

**_____**

In the days that followed, Gabriel learned what 'Jacqueline' created … a 'vampire'. He learned how to feed, master his strength, as well as become her lover. Though he would admit he craved her, he never loved her. They left his Island, moving across the ocean with no knowledge of the routes that were planned for the journey, Gabriel had dreamed of running away, to his beloved wife but Jacqueline had warned she would follow and destroy him as well as his wife. Deep down, he knew she would; and could. Her strength was much more than anything he had ever seen. She was among the oldest vampires in the world and wisest.

Gabriel strayed away from Jacqueline as the days went by. Refused to make love to her, refused to see her and refused to obey. He became defiant, to the point where he would not feed. 

One day he awoke to a commotion outside the ship. They had docked somewhere ashore. When he crawled from under his hiding, he had seen that they had returned to his homeland. A horror crawled at his heart they were attacking! Jacqueline sidestepped the carnage. She had reached the shore, running with the children.

She seized Natrainia.

"Jacqueline!" He cried her name in rage, ready to head for the shore. But the battle had ended, the monsters victorious. Before he could reach land, Jacqueline returned to the ship, her men dragging his wife with them to the platform. Brining Natrainia aboard, wet and shaking. Jacqueline forced her before him.

"Natrainai!" He name was a whisper on his lips, a caress. She smiled a smile that promised him love never died. Her eyes were on him. Her beautiful eyes, trusting, still, _oh, God_ trusting him, his word, his thoughts.

"She dies tonight, chieftain," Jacqueline said. She was to his wife's right, and just behind her. She lifted Natrainia's lush of hair. Then Jacqueline smiled, and started to part her lips, salivating.

He rushed forward, amazed at his own strength; he moved like the wind, like the power of the earth, with the fury of thunder. He caught her before her lips could rip into his wife's throat.

And they began to battle…

He caught her by the hair and waist, tossing her hard from her would-be feast; she faltered, and stood. Then, rushing him, she struck him with such power that his head rocked. He was thrown hard to the ground. He staggered up, catching her by the waist, swinging her around. She kicked him in the chin, spun, and struck him hard so that he heard his bones snap. Both desperate and enraged, he slammed his fist into her midsection, and as she doubled over, he finished with a blow to her jaw.

Again, he heard bones snap. Hers, this time, rather than his own. She screamed, shrieked, crippled with the pain. The whole of the crew on board the vessel stood dead still, watching. She looked at him, and then turned, plummeting down the length of the vessel, straight for his wife.

She tackled Natrainia. With him flying after her, hot on her heels, she hadn't a prayer for the seconds she needed to tear her teeth into his wife.

Yet she would no be defeated. She flew at Natrainia, catching her with fierce power that sent her toppling over the bow of the ship.

And the sea. Gabriel flew to the bow, grappling Jacqueline, seizing her with such strength that when he threw her to the floor of the vessel, she stayed down.

However, it did not matter. Natrainia had gone into the sea. He crawled to the edge of the rail, ready to leap after his wife, who had disappeared beneath the swells of the sea.

He never found her. Natrainia was gone…….forever.

1995 A.D Japan

Seiji glared at her with burning, reproachful eyes. 

She smiled sadly and shrugged. "You heard the rest from your dear friend. Gabriel De`Mont became a Viscount some decades later. He was other things before he started parading himself as a viscount, but that is for you to remember, not for me to tell." She sighed amused. "And because of his great loss for his wife he no longer existed. He was cold, brutal, a killer." She smiled proudly. "He was mine. He no longer had a heart; he was black as death."

Seiji looked away, "You killed him." He said coldly.

She shook her head regretfully. "No … I don't know what happened. I assumed he somehow killed himself or someone killed him. I honestly don't know. A prostitute was found in his loft, he most likely killed her himself. He hated women who paraded themselves like whores or cheated others; he did them a favor in his eyes. Believe it or not, as vicious as he was, he would never take a child, an honest husband or an innocent girl. But for those who he did take; I never seen anyone who could kill like him."

Her golden eyes came to study his enrage face. She smiled in approval at his reaction. "But now, Gabriel has returned …"

**_A time will come when I will rule. And I will know what I am, a creature, a monster, a hunter, but there will be rules to hunt, and they will be followed, and there will be a reason, and sanity, even within the horror._**


	6. Terror Takes Hold VI

**Blood Moon Rising**

VI

_Never made it as a wise man- NickelBack_

"What is it Raphael?" Nasuti asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Yaguy Nasuti . . ." He stumbled into her home; the fear had choked him at his apartment again still strong.

"What do you have in your arms?" she asked.

  "Stakes, silver bullets, garlic, holy water and um…a cross." He said as though it was a normal thing for a man to carry. "It's really nothing." He muttered, too agitated by what had happened at home to be concerned with his appearance. 

 _I cannot believe I thought this man was actually normal and appealing for me to hang around.  He is just as bad as the boys are…_

 "Christ the Lord and Saints above, Nasuti, he's a monster!"

   Exasperated, she closed the door, and then drew her nightgown more tightly around her. "Have you been drinking? Is that why you got me out of bed at this hour of the night-no-morning? To tell me that let me guess … Seiji is a monster?"  

  "It's true. You own grandfather knew about them!"

"Excuse me?" she gasped. With his free hand, he manages to pull three discs from his pocket. 

"Here's some _chiberish_ about Samurais and um…well, you know what's on it. Doesn't matter." He sputtered out. "All the more reason for Date Seiji to be a monster. I have been having these dreams for a while and tonight I had it again … I saw something, a skull, then a woman. An-and this woman came to my dreams, told me about Seiji and by God I nearly thought I was going insane!"

"Not only that, you have no respect for privatize!" she seized her grandfather's disc.  

"How could you!"

He looked at her confused. "Easy, you just hack into a computer and-"

 "I know how to steal data. Quite being sarcastic on purpose Ralph, I meant how you could do something like this _personally_ to me."

 He ignored her outburst. "I felt … evil. Nothing in all my life have I felt evil. You have to believe me. He's unholy."

 "Urg…you're not making sense." She shot back. "For god's sake, sit down. You're scaring me." Calmly she smiled to reassure him his safety.  _What safety. I plan to kill him after what he did to me. See if he can live thru a Yaguy lecture on discipline.  _"I'll get you a glass of hot milk."

With a weary nod, Raphael sank down on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Make that brandy." He could not forget the horror that had surrounded him in his apartment, the terrible sense of evil, of danger. And the dream he had of death."

"Here," Nasuti said, hading him a glass of brandy as he requested. "Drink this." While he sipped the brandy, she gathered his _unique _equipment. "My god, Raphael, you're shaking…" she breathed, looking at the glass in his hand. He was spilling alcohol all over her carpet. She immediately grabbed for the glass and then his hands. "Why are you so scared? Should I call a doctor? Are you sick?" 

"No!"

 "Then what is wrong?" She spread her hands to show her frustration. Nasuti moved and sat at the edge of the sofa, her back turned away from him.

 "Vampires…" he whispered. 

Nasuti shot up from her position. 

_Was not Seiji's visit for me to gather information on vampires? Not like I couldn't believe in such things. How much off could this be from floating evil heads and samurais of-oh my god!_

 "Where are you going?" Raphael reached for her when she darted toward the kitchen. 

"I'm calling someone." She retorted nervously. 

****

**_____**

"Come with me, Gabriel," she crooned, her gold eyes shining with lust for blood. "Let us hunt together." 

Slowly, Seiji shook his head, biting his anger. "Go away, Jacque," he said wearily. "I don't want you."

 She drew herself to full height, her expression regal, haughty.

 "You wanted me once, Seiji Date. Can you deny that it was good between us?" A knowing smile teased her lips. "I see that you remember the nights we spent together. In all my years, _Gabriel, _I have not found another lover to compare with you." 

He stared at her, hating her because what she said was true. They had been good together. She had loved him with passion, strength and endurance that only a vampire could possess. She had been insatiable, hungry for his touch, and he had delighted in it. At the time, he had thought it was because he was a superb lover. He knew now that, even as a mortal, she would have been insatiable, forever lusting for more.

Eager to put some distance between them, he walked towards the wall and leaned against it.

"You haven't told me why you're here."

"I'm lonely," she said. "Lonely and bored. Won't you amuse me for a little while, _cara__ mia_, for old time sake?"

 "No."

 "Once you wanted what only I could give you," she said her voice brittle. "Now I want what only you can give me." 

Seiji shook his head. "There are other vampires in the world, Jacque. Seek your pleasure from one of them." He sighed bitterly. "I can't give you what you want."

"I'm not asking for your love, Seiji, only a moment of your time."

He swallowed a sarcastic laugh. _Lire!_"No. You have nothing to tempt me with this time, Jacque. You can't offer me life." He breathed a weary sigh. "Go away." 

Her eyes narrowed viciously, her lips thinned, and he wondered how he had ever thought her beautiful.

 "So," she hissed, "you would deny me a single night in your bed?"

 "I would deny you a single minute." 

 "Think carefully, Gabriel," she warned. "I've already tempted that fool Frenchman Frontvilliers. I would do much worse to that pathetic female friend of yours who melts whenever she's near you."

In an instant, he was across the ally, his hand locked around her throat. "You will not touch a hair on her and will stay away from that Frontvillers. Do you hear me? Not a hair!"

She laughed in his face. "Do you think to threaten me, Seiji?"

 "It is no threat, Jacqueline. If you dare to lay a hand on Naste, I will drag you out into the sunrise and hack off your head while you burn. That surely would kill you."

She made a low sound of disbelief. "That female annoys you and yet you would protect her?"

  "If need be. She is my friend. Look at me Jacque. Never doubt that I mean what I say. If it means I would die with you so be it."

"You fool! Do you think I have survived for a thousand years intimidated by the fools like you? Be careful where you rest_, cara mia. _I have those who will do my bidding when I lay down. They will not hesitate to chop your ungrateful head, and then bring it to me." She glared at him defiantly.

 "And what do you think will become of your little friends?" She laughed softly, wickedly. "I should not have to destroy a creature as handsome as you, _mon__ amour_. Perhaps, I shall bring the girl over instead. Would you like that?"

Seiji's hands wrapped around her throat, choking off her breath. He wished fervently that he could squeeze the life from her body, but such a thing was impossible. With a cry of frustration, he let her go, and then wiped his hands on the sides of his trousers, as if touching her had somehow defiled him.

 Rage flickered in the depths of her hell-gold eyes. "You will regret this night, Gabriel. I promise you, you will regret this night!"

 "Jacque!" Fear for Raphael and especially Nasuti's life rose up within him. "Damn you, Jacque, come back here!"

But it was too late. She was gone in a swirling gray mist, her voice trailing behind her like smoke. __

You will regret this night . . .

Seiji ran a hand though his sweaty hair. Damn! What had he done? Why had he not given Jacque what she wanted? A night of his time. What difference would one night have made.

He glanced up to the sky. The sky was growing light, changing from black to indigo. _I cannot stay when the sun rises. _Jacqueline would have to go to find shelter from the rise of the sun, as would he. Muttering an oath, and continued out of the darken streets.

**_____**

"My god, Seiji, you look like shit!" exclaimed a worried Shuu.

  Shin and Nasuti whirled around, their eyes filled with shock.

The silence stretched between them. 

Seiji glanced toward Nasuti, his eyes full with anger. _You called them! Don't you know the danger you are all putting yourselves through? _His gaze softens with dread as the thought of Nasuti lying in a pool of her own blood floated through his mind. _What have I done?_

"Why didn't you call us, man?" Shuu demanded, furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you? Nasuti was practically babbling with tears on the phone saying crap like you were infected and shit." 

Shin silently walked forward, stooping in front of him.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"You must know why?" His eyes flashed a burning flame.

 "Because you've… I mean…you're a. . . ."

"Vampire."

****

**Author Notes:  Your reviews are so sweet! _Flattery will gain you more chapters! I was not planning to continue chapter VI until…*thinks*, well, let us just say not for a while. -_- Looks like the while is up.  I myself am a lil' anxious to heat & steam up my plot. _******


	7. Innocence lost VII

**Blood Moon Rising**

VII

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'-NickelBack_

****

_"Because you've… I mean…you're a. . . ."_

"Vampire."

Nasuti and Shu instantly dropped themselves on a nearby sofa.                                                    

"Too bad Raphael is asleep in one of the guest bedrooms; he would've just about stab Seiji with a stake and pour holy water all over him." Nasuti muttered in a quite voice.      __

Shu's eyes took several seconds to adjust to the scene. "I don't know weather I should behave modest and rational, act as though this is the coolest thing I ever heard or run away?" he stammered in bewilderment. Seiji's tall figure turned and headed toward them. He took his place on the low coffee table, directly in front of Nasuti and Shu. Leaning forward he looked at them intently.__

    "Either or all three.  I suggest starting with the quote of my disease being fascinating, then gently sift to rational behavior and ever so slowly run away."  

   Nasuti's eyes clung to him as she analyzed his reaction. "A little sarcastic are we? You happen to be in need of great help and you coldly turn your friends away." She rose fluidly from her seat when she saw the penetrating look he shot her. "You lied, why? Did you think I would run off, screaming monster? Did you think I could not---would not believe you?" She continued firmly. "I asked of your condition on more than one occasion Date-san and you denied me the truth. Where does our friendship lie if you won't even trust me …" she broke into a soft whisper. "Your friend."

   "Nasuti, I didn't ask for your opinion. In fact, I did not even ask of your concern. So please, kindly forget this incident and leave me be with Shin and Shu."

   "Seiji! That is no way to treat Naste and you know it. She is only trying to help. If it wasn't for her we would have never known your predicament." Shin boldly came to stand between them.

   "I much would have preferred if she never called you in the first place. I'm now in a worst position." Seiji shifted his gaze from Shin to her. "I will not lose my anger over this incident, so I beg you Naste, leave us be and check on your dear friend."

   "I will do more than that. I will leave this house before I forget I am the elder." Turning she walked away. _Every time I try to help in matters other than looking up information, they reject me. They cannot even begin to imagine a mere girl actually knowing what to do. Beasts!  She reached a small table in the hallway and clutched her keys that lay upon along with her purse. Turning on her heels, she strode to the door._

Someone's harm extended forward, abruptly caught her elbow and swung her around before she could place her hand on the doorknob. "I said to check on Raphael, not leave the house." The voice demanded. "You will not leave this house unless Shu, Shin or I can escort you. Even so, I would not permit it." 

Nasuti swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. "Why pry-tell am I not allowed to leave _my house? If I can be of no help to you then I'd rather leave and assist at the University, where I am appreciated."_

   His mouth was set in annoyance. "Because, Jacqueline's men would just _love for you to walk into their hands. Do you know what will they do if they succeed in adducting you? Would you like me to elaborate Yaguy-san?"_

   "Holy-cow, you mean there are……vam……va- bloodsuckers outside? Waiting to attack us?" Shu exclaimed. He no longer sat bewildered on the couch and even managed to stand behind Seiji.  Shin merely stared at him, tongue-tied to offer any questions. His gaze shifted toward Nasuti and motioned to walk forward in an attempt to separate Seiji's hard hold on her; instead, he stood still and flinched towards his remark.

   "No Shu, you and Shin are safe."  His mouth clenched tighter. "Nasuti and Raphael are a whole different story. Considering dear Jacque made it clear she would harm either, I feel a tad reluctant to let Naste leave."  She stood motionless until Seiji pulled her along behind him. "Sit." He ordered, motioning to the chair to her left. "Shin, Shu come and take a seat as well. This is along story and I have not the patients. I will say it once and never again." 

**____**

   Seiji glanced around the room while he gathered his thoughts, absently noting that his friends stared dumbfounded at him.                                                                                                              

"There has to be a way to stop her," Nasuti blurted out after hearing Seiji's tale of terror. She seemed much better--totally in charge of herself, and the situation. Shin walked from the kitchen where Nasuti had freshly started a pot of coffee and handed everyone a steaming cup. He perched himself on the edge of Shu's chair. Shu absently moved over to allow Shin to have more room. 

   "How do you destroy what wishes to thrive? More important than that, how do you destroy what once was human and now is a powerful immortal. Unlike Arago who wished the world for his own, Jacque simply wishes for me." Seiji told her. _And to parish all I care for  "She neglects the stupidity Arago did, but not the lust nor sanity." Seiji could not help to think of his own state of mind. __What of me?__ Am I to believe that I am really the recreation of Gabriel? Will I too lose my sanity and become a heart of stone. I can already fill the change, the hardness, pain……hate.___

   "This still is hard for me to take in." Shin sputtered, shaking his head. "Who would have imagined…?"

   "Not you," Shu reminded him. "I had to repeat everything Seiji said twice, just because you thought you heard him wrong." He paused to think thoughtfully. "Why don't you just find the chick around sun rise and drive a stake through her? Com'on dude, you had to have the opportunity…unless you have a problem with staking sexy chicks?" An embarrass Shin delivered a smack across Shu's hard head, reminding him to mind his dirty thoughts.                                                                                                         

Seiji smirked at them. "It is never as simple as finding a powerful vampire sleeping by the crack of dawn, and quickly driving a stake though its heart. At least, from Nasuti's finding on vampires and the information told by Jacque herself have made me believe suck a task is impossible." 

   "But vampires can be killed," she said softly.

   "Bram Stoker!" Shu said suddenly. "Everyone watches movies these days; they so seldom just read! Dracula is not killed with a stake at the end. They cut into his heart, and cut off his head." He looked at Seiji and saw the odd speechless looks that fell upon everyone's faces. "Com'on guys, I saw the movie then read the book. It cannot be that hard for you to believe. It's not Shakespeare crap; its blood, naked chicks, horny dudes and great fighting scenes." Hearing his defense, everyone nodded in agreement. No, that would be normal literature for Shu.  

   "Thank you Shu for your delightful information."  Seiji rose from his feet, stretching his tight muscles. "There is nothing we can do at the moment but rest……we will need plenty of it if we wish to function properly."

   "Uh, what about Jacqueline's men, they wouldn't come in unexpectedly or anything? I would be very upset if anything should happen to this house. Vampire or no vampire, I personally will make anyone regret destroying my grandfather's house" Shin, Shu and Seiji grimaced at Nasuti's oath.  They knew very well that she would bring hell on anyone who messed with the house of _grandpa; they experienced it themselves.  _

   "Unless you plan on inviting them in Naste?" Seeing that Nasuti thought about asking another question Seiji continued. "It's simple…without permission to enter ones house they can't do anything but wait outside. It is impossible for them to control your mind and force you too allow them entry, so please do not worry and gather what sleep you can. I doubt that they're even real vampires……probably only tainted."  

   "Tainted?" Shin asked.

   Seiji turned away without giving a reply. "Doesn't matter right now Shin. I am exhausted, if I stay awake any longer," he smirked deviously, "I might grow an appetite…"  

Shu and Shin were the first to reach the stairs.                                                                                      

"Wait guys! Raphael is in your old room, you'll have to take Ryo's and he only had one bed, I'll find some-" 

   "Don't worry, we will figure it out." Shu shoot a warning glance at Seiji as he stampeded towards the bedroom.

   "Figure it out, Shu can barely figure out how to clean a room let alone plan anything." Disconcerted, she crossed her arms. Seiji could not control himself, her conflict amused him, he bent his head down and wiped his tears. She shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"

   Seiji was able to handle his hysteria when he answered. "I was waiting for you to run up after them and pull in another bed yourself and arrange everything to their liking. Mother-hen.."

she smiled at the mirth that spread across his face. _There is our Seiji. Wondering where you have been hiding. _

  Smirking he patted her on the back. "Just stay away from my room." Smoothly he walked away from her and strode to the stairs, taking each step at a time. Without stopping, he called back to her. "Go check on your friend Naste, and please, I beg you, sleep." The sun was up. He could feel the strength draining from his body.                                                                                              

**_____**

Holding his breath, he raised the stake, his gorge rising at the mere idea of what he was about to do. He was bringing the stake down when a hand closed around his forearm.  The stake fell from a hand gone suddenly numb as Raphael stared down into the icicle eyes of Date Seiji. Raphael's eyes blazed with unholy fire; his lips were drawn back in a feral snarl when he witnessed Seiji's sharp white fangs.  

   "Did you think to kill me so easily?" Seiji asked as he tossed the stake aside. Raphael refused to speak. Cold sweat beaded his brow and trickled down his back as he stared at him. Seiji regarded Frontvilliers for a long while. "I'm not going to kill you," he said, loosening his hold on Raphael's throat.  

Relief refreshed Raphael's face only to replace his expression with horror. "If you do not desire to kill me sir, then what?"

    A frustrated groan left Seiji's lips. "Listen to me, Frontvilliers-san, listen very carefully. You and Nasuti's lives are in danger." He saw the accusation in Raphael's eyes. "Not from me, but from another vampire." He paused. "I expected you knew what I was?" From seeing his reluctant nod, he went on.  "Your lives are in turmoil from a very old, very vindictive vampire."

    "I don't understand?"

   "There's no reason you should. Suffice it to say that I'm afraid of her……"

   "Her?" 

Seiji nodded. "The female of the species is always more dangerous, more deadly. Jacque is vexed with me, and she intends to get even with me by hurting those I know, as innocent as they are. I can't always protect you and Nasty twenty-four-seven."

   "What can I do against a vampire?"

   "Jacque wouldn't threat you personally. Nevertheless, she has been known to taint people to do her biding. They are not necessarily vampires……just a mere snack she likes to play with. And that, my friend, is where you come in. Watch over Nasuti…..she has a habit to do stubborn things and don't be surprised if she runs off thinking she can be of some assistance."

   "I understand." Raphael swallowed hard, trying to squirm free from Seiji's ruff hold. With a sigh, Seiji released his hold on him. "Get out. And take your stake with you. You might have need of it." Raphael scooped up the stake and was about to leave the room when Seiji inquired, a trace of fear was noticeable in his voice. 

   "What's wrong with your neck? Why do you have it covered with a scarf?" Seiji was not sure if he should be amused or suspicious. He thought maybe Raphael tied the fabric because he was afraid he would bite him….then again…

   A shrieking scream echoed through the house. A sound only a woman would illuminate. Seiji glared at Fronvilliers and immediately lunched forward, tackling the older man to the ground. He tore the fabric away from his neck. He stared, completely surprised. Raphael could only smile with satisfaction.                        

Two identical puncture wounds! _Kami-sama__!__ He's  been tainted……_

  Seiji whirled around, grasping for the door. Raphael latched onto his waist, shoving him against the wall with a loud crack. Denying Seiji, his escape and withholding Nasuti's rescue. Raphael's tone was coolly disproving. "Too late."

"Nasuti!"                                                                                                                               

**TBC**


	8. Wild Pain VIII

**Blood Moon Rising**

**Buddy read/ Editor: Max*the bishie deliverer & Nagia**

VIII

_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking –NickelBack_

Seiji grasped onto Raphael's cotton collar shirt and tangled his foot behind his, sending the older man sprawling against the ground. Seiji came at him again, grabbed for his arm, and slugged him hard, hitting him first in the jaw, then in the stomach. Raphael fell to the floor. Seiji rose from his feet and staggered backwards, waiting for any notions of the Frenchman getting up; satisfied that Raphael was unconscious, he leaped for the door, staggering with his bloody knuckles as he turned the doorknob and threw the door open. ****

Shu and Shin were already in their sub-armors when they came hurtling into Nasuti's room.

"Nasuti!" screamed Shu, running toward her bed. 

He came to an immediate halt as he witnessed his surroundings. Empty. All that remained were shreds of glass scattered upon the floor, a broken window, various objects sprawled about the room and torn sheets. 

"I'm sorry."

Shin and Shu turned. Seiji was standing in the doorway. His expression darkened with an unreadable emotion as he looked at them in silence. Shin patted quietly toward his wounded friend, gently laying a hand upon his shoulder. 

"Can we go after them? Is there a way to track them?" he whispered. 

Seiji nodded gloomily. "I know where she sleeps." He bowed his head and remained in an attitude of frozen stillness, "She'll take Nasuti there." 

Shu came behind both of his friends and coughed awkwardly to gain attention. Seiji and Shin turned to see a glazed look of despair began to spread over his face. "How? How did they enter? You …" he took in a shaky breath. "You said they couldn't enter unless we welcomed them to do so."

"Raphael allowed them in." 

Shu's mood veered sharply from anguish to anger. "Where is he Seiji? Tell me!" 

"Behind me." He simply answered. Sure enough, Raphael stood motionless outside of the room as Seiji had supplied, his clothes winkled and torn, his hair rustled and face bruised. 

"You shit!" cursed Shu as he attempted to spur on the older man. However, Seiji's outstretched hand prevented Shu from attacking. 

Seiji shook his head and indicated for Raphael to listen. "Leave, Raphael, before my friend forgets the fact that you're just an innocent man and not the enemy." 

Raphael snarled at the younger men. "Jacqueline informed me to tell you; you would regret this night Gabriel." With his curt reply, Raphael roughly turned around and dashed down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing? He's…he let those freaks in! Those freaks took Nasuti!"

"Raphael is not a vampire…not a creature of Jacqueline's; not yet." Seiji said, keeping his eye on Shu. "He had no control over his actions. Jacqueline tainted him with her blood and probably gave him strict orders to permit those beasts entry. To be honest, Raphael might be the only thing keeping Nasuti alive. He will not let Jacque hurt her. I need that reassurance. It is all we have in hopes that no harm will come to Nasuti."

**_____**

She awoke to a dry mouth and stiff hands. 

_Why are my wrists so sore?_ She wondered. Her head throbbed, her throat hurt, her whole body hurt. She flinched when she heard sounds. 

Drips of water. She smelled earth, musty and dank. Her wrists felt coldness rubbing against them. It was dark when she pried open her eyes. She was able see better as she focused on the burning torches nailed by brackets and a couple of gigantic candles, which lay upon steel platforms on either side of her. 

She tried to pull and shift her hands. _Stuck?_She could hear a clanking sound when she moved. With effort, she lifted her head and glanced above so she could see what the problem was. What she saw freighted her to the bones, her hands bound together, no _…Shackled_!

She franticly looked around her surroundings, analyzing her conditions. She imagined from the smell and sounds that she was underground. In a place, she never seen nor heard of before. Objects adorned the room, ancient looking, and rustic. _Room!_ She gasped. She did not occupy a room for there were no doors to close off an entrance. Chains from above kept her wrists captive. She dangled in the middle of the space, her feet scratching against the dirty ground which was accented by an Indonesian rug. A draft chill went through the wide-open room, extinguishing a few candles. 

_I am freezing. _She consciously whispered to no one particular. Straining thru her tangled mass of auburn hair that caped her face, tried to peer downward. __

_"MY SHEETS!"_She was breathless with rage. _My beautiful, expensive sheets!_ She scrunched her nose in disgust. Satin bronze sheets cascaded around her partial naked body, held up by a knot at the base of her neck. _Is this some kind of horror toga-party! _She tried to wrench her hands from bondage but the effort was futile. Her shackles were centuries old, strong and enormous, engulfing her whole hand in steel. She wanted to scream, wanted to open her mouth and shriek. She knew that she had been abducted, no question in her mind agued with that notion. 

_Why?_ Her mind echoed. She clenched her eyes and took a deep swallow, not permitting fear to erupt from her mouth. Screaming was not going to help anyone, especially her. In fact, shrieking might bring unwanted attention. From experience, Nasuti knew that captors loved it when their prisoners showed fear. Psychopaths believed it was similar to some form of sexual arousal. If Nasuti wanted to scream she would have to bite her tongue, she could hold off. More important than losing her mind she needed to take care of the situation. 

Free her hands and escape from _… Hell._ However, escaping seemed impossible. If she could at least get free from the iron bonds and stay out of harms way maybe the guys would rescue her. 

_Yeah right! No prince in shining armor in his right mind would ride around a bunch of dead zombies. If by chance, he could exist he is buried ten-feet underground! In addition, I am probably dangling over his mark! _

From somewhere near echoed a familiar voice. 

"So, you've awakened, eh? My apologies for the shackles _la beaute_` but Jacqueline insisted it was necessary for the time-being."

"Raphael, _I`idiote_! What have you done? Help me!" Nasuti demanded. He started walking toward her. His classic features were a sickly pale color and his sandy blond hair was slick back behind his ears. _That is not Raphael! _She screeched within. 

His tall frame stood in front of her and he basked in delight. Nasuti instinctively kicked at him, not caring what area she could manage to snag. Naturally, he laughed at her attempt. He caught hold of her bare foot, preventing her from swinging at him and causing more harm. _What is wrong with him! _She thought, wincing from his strong hold. Sensually, he slid his hand along her calf to her thigh and grasped her roughly behind the waist. 

He then brought his other bruised hand up to caress her check, softly. "You are really something you know? Something to be desired."

Shaking her head in disbelief she sputtered, "Raphael, I'm a professor. Nothing is desirable about that. I read boring novels, love wearing baggy clothes, I dislike too much make-up and … I absolutely have no social life. Did I ever tell you I have a bad habit to burp? It is not attractive. I live in a big house all by myself … kind of like an old nag. What's desirable about that, eh?" She was trying to keep Raphael's mind busy. She really did not want him getting frisky on her. Whatever is wrong with him, it was like a narcotic. Gone bad!

"Did I also mention you're quite the cynical person?" he mocked. 

"You are the first." She gasped when he leaned further into her, planting his face against her exposed neck. 

"Raphael? Tell me about Jacqueline?" she inquired between breaths. 

"Nothing much except…shall I say…ah, Jacqueline has an obsession for your dear friend, Seiji Date. They were apparently lovers." He laughed against her skin. "She desires him as much as she wants him banished. And she will kill him in the end. She did not exactly capture you for nothing. What else could she want-"

"A mere snack!" Nasuti shouted. "She loves blood Ralph, she is a vampire! That's what they do. _FEED_! I have just as much as a chance of surviving this as you do." 

"And that's _slim _to _none_!" She snarled. It was a promise. If she ever got out, she would kill him herself.

"Nonsense." He argued. He smiled and forced her head back. Shaking his head, he repeated it slowly, as if to convince himself, "Nonsense …" and slowly bent his head and delicately started to lick her lips. "Wanted …," he purred against her mouth. "Desirable …" he whispered, demanding a response from her lips as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Get your awful hands off me! You are not Ralph!" She hammered a blow with her knee in his groin, chains screeching and clanking with the effort. Startled he doubled over, howling in pain. 

**______**

"Why did it have to be a graveyard of all places?" Shu grumbled trenching over the moist turf. He wrinkled his nose as he passed an old tomb slab. "Typical. Talk about your retro-1960 horror films. All we need is some cannibals, some bitchy ugly dudes and one horny chick. One blood bath coming up."

"Shu, you aren't helping." Shin warned in a weary tone.

Seiji grimaced. "He's right though. If we had those elements it would be a bad horror film."

"For Samurai-san on a rescue search, we're not very serious." Shin snapped.

"Shin, how in Kami's name can you be serious with vampires? Until yesterday, we did not even know they existed." Shu shot back.

"You do now." Seiji silently replied. "So let us stay to the task and keep an eye out. We are close to the tunnel." 

"Tunnel?" exasperated Shu. "I knew something was missing." He added dryly. 

"Jacqueline acquired an ancient burial site of old warriors from the Mejia-era. It is a gigantic empty tomb with enough room to occupy one hundred men or more. The underground housing is hidden from sunlight and far away from civilization-"

Shin interrupted "You are not helping either."

"Sumimasen." Seiji bowed his head. 

Shin returned the bow as an acceptance of an apology. "Seiji, why haven't you sub-armored up like Shu and I?" 

"Seiji?" Shin repeated again after he heard no response. He turned, wanting an explanation but instead found that Seiji had stopped. Shin alerted for Shu to halt as well, confusion was evident on both of the warrior's faces. 

"We're here." Seiji's eyes suddenly took on an icy glare. A rising mound of earth appeared out from the ruins of graves, cast in the moonlight. Cleary the mound was a tunnel that leads to an underground burial; they could sense the decay and the sticky warmth of the entrance. Fog swirled around the gargoyles and winged angels of the graveyard, statues seeming to leap from life. 

Inhaling a deep breath, Seiji began to tug on his black blazer, striping down to his vanilla collared shirt and rolling his sleeves, tugging the heavy wrinkled and sweaty edges from out of his trousers. Tilting his brow, he addressed his comrades. 

"We have to go in," He inclined his head toward the entrance. "I am not exactly knowledgeable about the passages in the tunnel; finding Nasuti and Raphael might prove to be difficult and time consuming. Who knows how many nightwalkers we will come upon? So, I proclaim we have a plan before charging in empty handed." 

Throwing his jacket to the ground, he strode toward Shin and Shu. "Any ideas?" 

"Eh, isn't that your place Seiji? Coming up with the original plans?" inquired Shu. 

"You may not like my idea…I was hoping that maybe one of you had a better solution?" 

Groaning, Shu exclaimed, "Seiji, I can already tell you I don't like your idea without hearing it. Unfortunately, I also know in the end we are going for your suggestion. So, save us the time and spit it out." Seiji twisted his jaw wryly as Shin agreed with Shu.

_Great…now I have to think up a plan._

**______**

Groggily Nasuti opened her reluctant eyes, wincing from pain. Her tongue felt like sandpaper, her body cold and cramped. Apparently, she dozed off after Raphael had left.

"I hear that you and the Frenchman ran into some difficulty." greeted a husky voice, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to hit boys like that?" 

Nasuti stared at the petite woman with wide eyes, glazed with panic, disbelieving that all of this terror was real. Jacqueline smiled - a demanding, come-hither smile. Suddenly she was right in front of her in a flowing gown of crimson silk. Her hair fell over her shoulders and past her small waist like a river of silver.

"Shh … shh … I bring no harm …_ yet_." Lifting one hand Jacqueline fingered a loose tendril from Nasuti's face. 

"I come for, ah… an answer." 

Too frightened to speak, Nasuti could only manage a nod.

Jacqueline cocked her head to the side as she lifted her pale hand toward the darken shadows. Then, with the wave of a hand, five men clad in dark colors appeared. They were young distinguished men with good posture and wide shoulders. 

"Loosen the shackles," she commanded. One of the men bowed and strode toward the other side of the room to some form of wooden equipment; he pulled with ease on what looked like a lever. Nasuti heard the chains rattle and clank, then found her body propelled to the floor with a slam. Nasuti slowly rose from the ground, barley able to stand straight without gasping from her sore body. It took every ounce of her strength to stand tall, hands still bound but no longer held captive above her head.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I can only imagine I'm here to lure my friends." She spoke in a soft whisper, her mind languid, without hope.

Jacqueline smiled comfortably to herself. "You could say that's one reason," she laughed scornfully. "The other, eh … is something I'm afraid would make you weak to the stomach if I told you." 

Nasuti nodded, as though she had expected Jacqueline's answer.

"Tell me the truth, child, for I will know if you deceive me. Do you have any affection in your heart for Seiji?" 

Nasuti shook her head violently, "No."  

Jacqueline thinned her lips into a slim smile. "I love it when humans lie. It makes the heart beat more strongly. The blood rushes faster through the veins." She licked her lips. Smiled again. Her fangs glittered in the light. She drew away for a moment; then, she came to stand at Nasuti's side, bringing her hand to her shoulder where she let it rest. Nasuti flinched; Jacqueline smiled viscously. "Answer my question truthfully. I want to hear you say it." 

"I did answer. I told you the--_Ahhhhhhhhh_!" Nasuti crumpled to the floor, holding her bloody shoulder. Jacqueline had torn her flesh with her fingernails. 

Licking the blood from her hand, Jacqueline demanded once more, "Tell me!"

Nasuti bit her lip, drawing blood from the grip, refusing to answer. Gulping hard she allowed warm tears to slip down her checks. 

Jacqueline knelt in front of the wounded woman. "You're stubborn, aren't you?" 

"Go to hell!" Spat Nasuti.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Child, you are _in_ Hell." Extending her hand, she gripped Nasuti's throat tightly. 

"Now, say it or I'll rip your throat."

"Let her be!" cried Raphael who decided to grace the area with his presence. "You promised me you would not hurt her and I expect you to stay true to that bargain or else." He threatened between clenched teeth.
    
    "Fool …" Jacqueline muttered softly so he would not hear her.
    
    Dragging her hand along Nasuti's neck, she made deep bloody claw marks on her pale skin. Nasuti flinched, but withheld from crying out in fear Raphael would try to protect her and ultimately, end up getting himself killed.

"Eh, so I did Frenchman. Well, wouldn't want to upset you now … would I?" she answered, spacing the words coldly. 

She turned to the curled up woman who silently cried and whispered to her so no one would hear. "Tell me the truth or I will tear into that man's throat. Slowly … painfully. You will hear his cries and hear his final breath as I devour every ounce of his blood."

Chocking on her tears she challenged. "And if I did care, what then?"

Jacqueline stepped back, her gaze intense, and Nasuti wondered if she could sense the depths of her revulsion. 

"So, lady, you would mock me?" her voice even and calm, "Did you hear her answer Frenchman?" Turning she smiled triumphantly as she witnessed the sorrow and anger that weighed upon his face. "Hnnn … I don't think he liked your answer dear." Jacqueline sarcastically dropped her head as she pretended to feel sorry. "Not at all … You broke his, eh, strong heart." She snorted. 

Immediately he tuned away, scoffing dirt from his feet and left without a word except for a mere oath. 

Grief stricken, Nasuti called to him, her vocal cords scratching as she pleaded. "Ralph! Do not go out there! Come back damn you! Don not leave me…I need you! For God's sake Ralph!" she broke into tears as she whispered to his vanished figure. "Leave…please…don't stay…leave." 

Nasuti yelped in pain as Jacqueline stretched her hand and grasped a handful of her hair, propelling her to stand. 

"Dead men don't speak, or at least _he _won't be able to speak after tonight." She paused thoughtfully, "Neither will you, but I assure you, you will be screeching in horror when I'm through with you." 

She pulled Nasuti's bounded hands and dug her nail into her flesh so blood would flow freely. Lifting her arm, she bit into her wound. Nasuti screamed as Jacqueline drew from her vein. Lifting her mouth from the arm, she tugged Nasuti forward then threw her against the ground with a load smack. Wiping the blood from her lips, she commanded the men. "Tighten those chains and hang her high!" Jacqueline glared at the other woman and breathed with a deep rattle, slurring the blood in her mouth. 

Then she dissolved into the shadows. 

The shackles heaved and tugged on Nasuti's wrists, causing her to screech in pain as the chain pulled her up. She dangled once again over the Indonesian carpet. The men vanished into mist expect for one. He stood still in his European outfit with an indigo-collared shirt, adored with ruffles cascading from his sleeves and the V-neck of his jacket. He had burnished blond hair that flowed past his shoulders, tied back with an indigo ribbon. His teal eyes reflected deep concern for the woman. Shaking his head, he turned. 

"Akash's child has forgotten the rules of our clan." He muttered in his rich European accent.

Nasuti felt drained, hollow, and lifeless. Her throat would not even permit her to cry, it took too much effort to allow tears. She contemplated on her situation for a while. Accepting this would be her fate. Death.

 She prayed that if she must die then to allow Raphael to be spared from the same death. She could not die knowing he too would share her fate. Though she knew deep inside he would not escape and if so she hoped it would be quick. Painless. 

Her chains began to shake and rattle again. Heaving her toward the ground, slowly, unlike last time where she was thrown to the floor. 

_It is time… _She closed her eyes as she felt the sleepiness finally taking over, rendering her unconscious. However, it did not stop the fear that spread through her or the panic that knotted within. 

****

**Song: _ Andrea Bocelli__ – Vivo Per lei of the CD track of Romanza 1997._**

****

**Author's**** Notes: Well, that took me awhile to finish chapter VIII. *sigh* I hope it suits your expectations? If you paid close attention to the end, you would have seen that I threw in some of Ann Rice's ideas. ****_Akasha__ I plan to do more with her ideas, so please stay tuned. I am not going to steal her plot or anything ^_^ I just plan to kidnap a few characters. The European man will not have a big role in the later chapter(s?) but he will contain a VITLE role. Make your assumptions to who he is if you like. *evil laugh*_**

   I will like to appraise all the reviews I received.  _Nagia__, Max, Wildfire's flame, Angle and Lady Dragon Heart as well as many others. (You gals have stayed with this story for a long time and I just wanted to let you know that I am honored by your generosity.) I do not know how many chapters I will need to finish, but my guess would be one or two._

 __


	9. Deadly Kiss IX

**Blood Moon Rising**

IX

_And__ they say, that a hero could save us-_

He gently lowered her limp body to the dirty ground. She was unconscious as he struggled with the removal of the shackles. Bringing out a pointed dagger, he began jostling it into the catch. After an agitated minute, a 'click' resonated and the locks gave way. He mentally thanked his lucky stars that he came upon the dagger, without it, he wondered if he would have been able to remove the chains as easily as he had with the knife. Finding the dagger was rather fortunate, not so fortunate for the man standing guard. The poor watcher did not even know what hit him until a fist came flying out of nowhere, punching him out cold. 

Carefully, the man holding the still body grasped her shoulders and shook her. "Naste…" he whispered and shook her again. "Wake up. I am here, please, open your eyes." He gave one more shook and after receiving no answer, he started to become 'very' annoyed. It was not going to be an easy task carrying her body around the tunnel and stay watchful at he same time. Not that she was heavy, well; she was not exactly what he would call petite either. The girl had some thick bones. "Naste, there is no need to play the dead possum. I know for a fact it will take bricks to knock you out." 

She cursed the voice, it obviously was not pleased that she was pretending to be unconscious. She thought she had it down pretty good; in truth, she was not far away from being cataleptic. Hesitantly she opened one hazy eye, then the other, blinking repeatedly so that she could focus on the entity that called her. She pinched her lips together fearing the creature that kneeled over her.

She was about to give the monster an ear full but instead of screaming she smiled. "What took you so long, Master Date?" She attempted to pout but her features were so sickly pale and haggard that the sulking went unseen. 

"I'm sincerely sorry," he said quietly, dragging her forward he cradled her in his arms. Before he could ask of her condition, she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly buried her face against him. 

"I thought for sure I was going to be someone's snack! Gods, if you asked me what I thought about vampire legends a year ago, I would have laughed in your face. I can't believe this; all these years," she pulled away; smiling at Seiji's stunned expression. He was rather easy to embarrass, all you had to do was hug him and he would blush every red that existed in the color chart. "And I never bothered to carry garlic spray." She teased. 

The blush drained from his face. "That isn't funny…" She shrugged, and grimaced from the movement. Seeing the pain etch across her face, he swiftly inspected her body for any serious injuries. He frowned as he bared in mind the contusions that covered Nasuti's shoulders and arms. He reached out a hand and traced an invisible line across the claw marks on her neck. He stopped as he came to another wound; this one unlike the bruises was a deep slash. The blood was dried now but could easily bleed again. _Gods_, he could smell the blood, it was driving him insane. When Shu, Shin and he approached the tunnel that was the first thing he sensed; fresh blood. It was enticing, just a small taste wouldn't hurt…he paused, horrified to where he was leading his thoughts. They made him want to shred his stomach apart. One quick bite wouldn't be enough, it never was. It sickened him how natural feeding came to him; it was as if he was possessed.  He closed his eyes, denying that he was hearing her heartbeat or feeling the blood rush through her veins. This beast wasn't him, why won't it leave! 

 He looked at the scratches again, controlling his hunger and breathed in deeply. He smiled relieved; the beast did kneel to his command, just took more concentration then he usually applied. It would be harder as the hours go by, he barely ever fed, and he could feel it weakening him. He tightened his hold on her as he glanced back to the scratches.  Those were unnecessary.  He expected to see bruises, not claw marks. He assumed Nasuti had said something she was not suppose to and was punished. His hand dropped to his side. He was relieved that nothing was serious, but who said_ nothing_ didn't hurt.

Nasuti shoved his shoulders, gaining his attention.  "Can you stand?" he responded. Nasuti nodded "of course" and smiled as she raised her frail hand and formed an okay sign with her fingers. 

Seiji's mouth slanted wryly, "Nasuti, if I was in your condition I wouldn't be so enthusiastic-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Snapping his head to the right he picked up footsteps. Noises that would have normally gone unnoticed by any other being but his keen ears become aware of the sound quite easily. Korin was rather attentive when it came to listening and carrying the DNA of an immortal only strengthened his aptitude. 

His eyes were focused away from her when he spoke. "We have to depart right away." He turned back to her, "I do not know how long Shu and Shin can hold out without alerting the others of our escape." His head lowered slightly, "I expect Jacqueline knows I'm here, she most likely planned on my arrival." 

With his assistance, Nasuti gradually stood on her unsteady legs. She felt like a seaman on dry land. She looked up again and found Seiji's head bowed. She quickly ducked under his chin, peering under his tresses that obscured his face and asked, "What are Shu and Shin doing by the way?" 

**______**

"Remind me to by no means, ever agree with any of Seiji's arrangements in the future!" barked Shu, who was charging downhill with a group of about three intimidating looking men on his tail. 

"I'm still trying to figure out why I agreed myself Shu. But, it does seem as though the vampires are buying our act," responded Shin, who unexpectedly leaped over a vampire-goon and twisted sharply to turn down another burrow. "Of course, that's if you think having a bunch of hungry menacing looking demons chasing you is a good idea."

"We're running like a couple of terrified school girls! Why can't we just hammer the crap out of them?"

"We want to lead the vampires into an area where we have the upper hand. We attack now, without any strategy or knowing what turfs we're working with, I guarantee you they will have an advantage over us." 

"Shin, we have no 'well thought out' plan." He retorted angrily, "I say we pound the shit out of them!"

Soot and loam flew from their armored feet as they came to a dead-end. 

Shin scowled at the wall in forethought, "This is incredibly irksome."

"No shit!" 

"Stop using profanities! Kami, please tell me you have an additional terminology?"

"Uh-Fuck," cried out Shu.

"Shu, I mean it! End it!"

"No, Shin… I actually mean fuck!" Shu wheezed and pointed to the incoming mob.

Shin turned in the direction Shu was pointing and practically groaned aloud in frustration. The vampires had grown in statistics, instead of three men there were six and a couple of monstrous creatures that resembled a canine-bat and a man thrown together into a blender. It was not a very pleasing specimen to look at. The slobber, which was foaming from their mouth only made them less attractive; it that was possible.

 "Wonder if these guys ever saw the American series; Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Shu said off-hand.

Shin elevated his eyebrows and slapped his forehead with his armored hand. _Shu__, what is it with you and offbeat comments?_

Shu continued with his unusual observation, "I remember this episode that resembled this scene; cave, Buffy and crew trapped alongside a wall. Buffy nearly killed, barley has any strength left and a friend of hers dies when she turns her back for a split-second. And-eh…" Looking at their company's snarl and Shin's glower, he decided that it was not important to finish the story. "Not like it matters or anything." 

"Dis time, ye two die…slowly!" roared a deep Scottish voice, the man steeped forward from the darken shadows. He was tall and hefty with long wavy scarlet hair; while his tresses were attractive, the man was far from handsome. The enormous scar that ran from his left eye to his neck added fury to his treacherous character. "Christ, ye dumb as a couple of auld besoms in a bothy. Ye fools had us men running after you, and now ye crowed ye`selves against a daud end. Ye havan a shance to get out!"

"Dublin is the other way Leprechaun!"

"I'm Scottish you arse!"

"Oh-sorry," Shu grinned from ear to ear as he noticed the plaid kilt that identified the man being of Scottish heritage. "I didn't see the skirt sweet-heart." He indicated to the Scot's legs with his armored hand. "You should really shave those babies if you want to pull off the 'drag' fetish properly."

"Shu, I don't think pissing him off is such a great idea," cautioned Shin, who was more concerned with the two distorted creatures then the vampires. The fact that the monsters were salivating foam, or at least he thought it was foam from their mouths and looking hungrily at him made him incredibly uncomfortable.

He turned his head faintly so he could whisper into Shu's ear and not alert the others. "Don't forget the plan Shu-wait…" he frantically looked about the area. "Is this even the right tunnel?"

"Man, they all look the same to me! Anyway, I thought you were the one who was navigating?" 

Shin glared daggers at Shu. "If we die, I hope they get you first!"

Shu flashed Shin his white teeth, "Awwwww-fishy, I was only joking! Although, if it makes you feel any better I marked the spots Seiji told us to use." Shu pointed to a torn pasty fabric that lay in the corner of the blind burrow. "Aren't I smart?"

"I don't think you want me answering that Shu at this moment. Right now, I rate you up with cow-dun. Would you please take this seriously…please!! This isn't a time to be teasing!" 

"If I was ye young lads I would watch out for tat hole next to yur left," the Scott glanced to the right, referring to the huge opening in the earth. "Tis tunnel has many of toe's pits, a few a'ven contain beast, much like the two blokes next to me." He darted his clear blue eyes to the two deformed monsters, the same ones that had Shin worried. "Like me said, I wanna slaughter ye personally ye armored freaks!"

Shu jumped back from the thundering voice. "Watch out for Fido and Spot Shin, I think they like you." He warned as he prepared himself to attack. All he had to do was destroy these vampires, close off certain exits and create one gigantic explosion in a matter of minutes… _Sure and __Rome__ was built in five days... He hoped that if all goes to plan, the explosion would make a loud commotion and confuse the houseguest, allowing Seiji and Nasuti to run down the tunnels without detection._

"Thank you for the accurate observation Shu," Shin responded, "and if I were you I would watch out for, eh-Braveheart…he appears to be taken by your graciousness." 

______

The fighting began. 

The men came screaming over to Shu and Shin; it was so quick that either man had time to bat an eyelid. The beasts' shrieking was horrifying. They squealed not in eagerness but as warriors before a blood-spattering battle. A couple of men and two disfigured animals swarmed Shin and the other four engaged Shu. 

Shu made an airborne leap over the men and thrust a bone shattering kick into one. The force knocked the vampire down, where he was holding his stomach and gasping for air. 

The fighting was so confusing at first that Shu had no idea who he was striking. He just kept kicking and throwing punches, one right after another. The vampires were unbelievably swift. The small area quickly overflowed with yelling bodies, heaving to and fro, rolling on the ground, and kicking back and forth. Shu managed to clutch a single man by a limb and threw him into another that was directly behind him. Both vampires fell into the hole, screaming as the beast that lived underneath attacked them. Shu could hear them being torn into pieces. It was disgusting.  Apparently, the monsters the Scott informed him about could care less who you threw to them; as long it was alive, it was food. 

Shu was startled when the Scott caught him by his waist. The Scott had grabbed him with such force that Shu yelped with pain as he was slammed against a dark wall. The Scott then aimed his fist at Shu. Fortunately, Shu ducked just in time and instead of creating a gap in his face, the Scott crashed his fist into the wall. That obviously hurt the Scott's hand.

"Way to go Braveheart! A little rusty are we. What's the matter, too much man power for ya?"

"Take a good look, ladie-buck, for me be the last face ye will ever see!" roared the Scott as he attempted to clout Shu in the face again. Shu managed to seize his hand, smiling goofily at the man.

"Man that is one sad thought. I mean such a revolting face," Shu clicked his tongue alongside his teeth, "Please; you'll give me nightmares…Skirt boy"

"I'll 'ave ye moaning in pain for that!" And the Scott did. With ease, the Scott loosened from Shu's clasp, surprising the young man as he vanished from sight. No human being could have moved that fast, it was impossible! Then, quickly as he departed, he repapered, thrusting a blow into Shu's stomach with his tree-like legs. Shu crashed against the ground with a loud thud. The wind literally been knocked out of him. Wheezing from lack of breath Shu instinctively went to grab his naginata from behind his back; however, he found that they were not there. He quickly looked up to find the Scott chucking his weapon in his hands. He smirked malevolency and tossed the weapon aside. 

The Scott brought out a dirk from the belt of his kilt so with such speed that Shu did not notice the other man's action nor saw that the he aimed to throw the knife directly at his forehead. 

"Dis is how you slaughter a- Ummmmmmmphhhhhhh…." A creature thrown into the Scott prevents him from finishing the threat. He squirmed on the ground trying to shove the beast off him but it was no avail. The monster had to be at least twice his weight and it was obviously down for the count. 

Shin stood beside Shu as he looked at his handiwork, rubbing the back of his armored hand across his mouth he held out the other. 

Shu too his hand with a genuine smile, "Man, I did not expect them to be so rough!" he gasped as he steadied himself and walked forward to pick up his weapon, securely placing it behind his back. "How you do?" he asked Shin. 

Shin averted his gaze, looking desolately as though he actually felt sorry for the swine's. "Tossed one vampire into the pit and the other vampire, well, I had no choice but to drive my wooden ended spear into his heart. A rather unexpected ending, I assure you." he paused to take a breath, "One of the monsters ran away and the additional monster, eh-" he gazed back to the Scott who finally managed to wrestle the beast off him. "It is pretty apparent what I did to that creature."

"Ye blokes hurt Lassie!" he growled referring to the beast.

Shin and Shu both looked speechless, "You've got to be kidding!" they said mutually. 

"You named your dog -eh-man er-bat? Shit; whatever the hell those things are-" Shu pointed to the monster in question, "Lassie?" he looked at the Scott with confusion. "What the hell kinds of pot were you smoking when you decided to name your pet!? Man, that's cruelty to animals!"

"That buck isna a pet. He is a man. And yes, as a matter a fact, his name is Lassie, short for Lassion ye dulf! Granted, the buck isna normal, he t'was tainted and turned into a Leoch. Idiot! Ye rush into my homeland and know notin of me kind…are you asking for a death wish son? Ye two are either incredibly smart or incredibly stupid…"

Both the warriors paled. They looked blank, amazed, and extremely shaken. _Tainted_ ? _What in God's name, did he mean_? Shu thought_, Wait…Seiji said Raphael was tainted; Nasuti could have been tainted too. Does that mean that..._ Shu seethed with mounting rage as he hurried to the Scott's side, pinning him against the wall painfully, "Is that what happens when you are tainted?! You become a monster?! Tell me you shit or I'll cut off your head now and here!"

The Scott laughed, amused with the young man's reaction. When he spoke his voice was cold and exact, "Tat is what happens when ye are tainted then turned into a Vampire. They're called Leoch. A tainted being is drained of their blood until they are near death. Then their master who preformed the act controls them. That-" he took a fleeting look to the unconscious monster, "is a lad who t'was tainted and turned into a full blooded vampire. A Leoch like me say." He smiled proudly, "Tainted lad's canna 'ave proper transformation for their DNA has been screwed up. The lad wasn't given anytime to heal from the previous bite. So, they become monstrous. Wit no thought of right nor wrong. In some cases tainted lads donna become Leoches, but as an alternative develop into strong vampires. We have vampires who actually envy those blokes… what took us years to learn these people can learn in weeks. If the Lord blesses them and they 'ave got luck tat is. Nevertheless, toe's who are lucky enough not to be distorted still crave an enormous amount of blood. Tat is the downfall." 

Shu backed away from the grinning Scott, shaking his head in revulsion. "You're sick!" 

"Aye laddie, some say it is sick, not every vampire agrees wit' us; Ancient Nation of Vampires for one. Those blokes rather we stay away from the humans and never let them know of our existence and only kill when need be, always making sure our prey is the lowest of scum." He spat aloud, "mmphm … That is their way, not mine!"

Shin and Shu glanced once more at the Scott before turning their backs and walking away silently. The Scott was not worth their time. The man was fanatical; he didn't even have respect for his own kind. 

"Where are ye lads going…haven even had me fun yet?" The Scott grunted, planting his feet on the earth. He kicked at the dirt as though he was a raging bull ready to charge.

Together the tow men spun around and stiffened at the Scott's challenge. 

"Buddy, if I was you, I would get the hell out of here. This whole tunnel is going to be blocked and flooded with water any minute. My friend and I are going to see if drowned rats can swim, you want to be our first volunteer?" Shu stood wordlessly and watched, waiting to see what the Scott's reaction would be. After a long troubled minute, the Scott made his decision. 

He sprung on the warriors.

_Fool… _Shin moved to the side, twisting his body so he could strike the bigger man in the shoulder. The Scott staggered backwards until he hit the wall, leaving an impression. Satisfied Shin jumped away and waited for the next move. Within moments, Shin sidestepped, avoiding the Scott's fists as he tried to drive them into his stomach. 

Suddenly Shu shouted something to him. Shin tore his eyes from his opponent's face for a split second to Shu. He turned to the Scott, glaring at his hand. He had pulled out a sword. Shin ducked right in time to avoid being skewered by the blade. Dropping to the ground, Shin rolled to his left and threw his spear.

The opponent gazed in considerable surprise at the spear sticking in his leg. He touched the blade in some bemusement, then grasped it and pulled. He threw the weapon to the ground and laughed. He attempted to attack again. However, Shu had raised his voice to an octave, as though he was chanting a magic spell and the ground shook. Shu's body burned with the brilliant light of the sun causing the Scott to cringe from the glow. Then the ceiling began to quiver, the ground flung loam and dust in the air.

The boy in blue armor grabbed his spear and the other warrior by the arm, twirled around and vanished from view. The Scott intended to go after them when unexpectedly rock and dirt fell on top of him, concealing him in rebel.

______

"Shit and double shit," Shu gritted his teeth, "What do we do now?"

"Find the other tunnels Seiji told us to. You block all exits and then I flood them," he said firmly.

Shu nodded. "Yeah, you know, this is going to take forever."

Shin hid his smile, "Hai, and I know that you will never let Seiji forget it either. First, let us create that explosion. It's about time that Seiji will need a mighty big diversion."

"Great, now we need more scum-buckets on our back," Shu grumbled and slapped Shin on the back as he passed him, "Let us get to it; Fishy."

"Call me that one more time, and _you'll_ be the fish in the water! How many times do I need to tell you; I HATE THAT NICK-NAME!"

Shu resounded by laughing hysterically.

_____

"Seiji…" Nasuti spoke in a broken murmur, "Do you even know where we're going?" she looked at a huge torch burning on the wall. She realized all the tunnels looked the same; all the walls looked the same and the torches looked the same. They could be walking in circles and never know it because everything looks the same!

Seiji's arctic eyes became flat and as unreadable as stone when he finally looked at her. She figured he must have heard something. That would be the only reason for his eyes to harden so quickly. Her heat thumped at the thought of something following them. Without saying a word, he reached out and yanked her forward. He motioned her to be silent by bringing his index finger to his lips. Nasuti bit her top lip and inclined her head in compliance. They sidled along the tunnel's walls, stopping short of a corner. 

Seiji squatted down and peaked over the angle, paying attention to the surroundings and checking for any mysterious figures that were hiding in the shadows. Nasuti was not paying heed to Seiji's surveying and so she took a step forward when without warning he grasped her by the waist and tugged her behind him. He then turned his back away, whipping around to her again to jerk her up against him, and pressed her aligned with the wall. He covered her mouth with his hands. She could have sworn her heart jumped out of her chest when he grabbed her in blind heat. She was not sure if he realized that being stuck underground, with dead bodies, hungry vampires, trying to escape and then having someone grab her arm without making a sound, scared the HELL out of her!

Men were running pass the corner, whirling to another channel; eight came to view, but did not look in their direction.

He rolled his sleeve back and glanced at his watch. "Shin and Shu will produce a thunderous explosion in a few seconds." He whispered. "Diversions that will, with any luck, send more men toward them and away from us. When you hear the sound, run like hell to that other channel." He released her and pointed a few feet away from them to a dark passage, "I'll be behind you." 

Nasuti nodded uncomplaining. Her heart was going like a trip-hammer; glimpsing down she took a measured breath, ready for the run.

She barely had time to let go of her breath when she heard the cue.

______

It was an almighty roar from somewhere within the tunnel, like a detonation of dynamites. Seiji gave her a shove and she was off running as fast as her sore body could go. When she made it across to the passage Seiji appeared beside her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down another tunnel. 

Nasuti glanced behind her. Her mind was wondering how Raphael was fairing. He was going to be in worse condition once she found him! She could not believe he would behave so, so, so, she could not think of a word to describe his actions. Well, if she actually thought about it that was the first time someone put the moves on her while the enemy was holding her captive. _Why am I actually thinking I should be flattered?! It was wrong!_  _WRONG…WRONG and WRONG!  Raphael did not know what he was doing, she realized. She should be more worried about his safety then what he did to her. "Seiji, what about Raphael?" she suddenly asked._

Seiji avoided her eyes, "Don't think about him, I'll get him later. My concern is getting you out first. He might be more; difficult to persuade." He chewed on his lower lip, "I do not think he likes me a great deal and I definitely know he will not want to leave. He practically is being controlled by Jacqueline and her alone." Nasuti tensed inwardly when she heard Seiji's response for it was without inflection. This bothered her. _Raphael is stronger then that Seiji, You don't know him; he'll over come it. He will…I know he will._

Again, Nasuti spoke, her voice was a weak and tremulous whisper, "Seiji, I can help. Raphael will not harm me; he'll listen to me." _Trust me; from what he did a few hours ago, I think harming me is the last thing he has on his mind_, she thought dryly. "Please, let me lend a hand." 

"No."

"But-"

"I said _n_o."

She glared at his back, and when he did not say anything further, she marched beside him, "Why not?"

"Because it is dangerous, that's why not."

"You're doing it."

"I'm a man, not to mention a warrior." he glanced at her, "You're neither."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, fisting her hands at her side. "You are such a hypocrite!" Seiji's face faltered; apparently, he didn't expect her retort. "Everything you ever said about females being intelligent and respecting them, that they were capable of completing things just as good as a man could-are…are just heaps of nonsense!"

"Respect and ability has nothing to do with this Yaguy-san." He stopped abruptly and stared angrily at her, planting his hands on his hips, and she actually took a step back at the strange expression in his eyes. It was almost as if he'd become a different man right there in the space of five seconds—not the courteous, quiet, well-mannered and charming boy as he normally was but a cold callous man.

She swallowed feeling guilty that she had insulted him. He was only trying to protect her, even if protecting meant to him; keeping her as far as possible from getting in his way. "Look, just tell me how to get out and I'll find it. You go help Shin and Shu. I doubt anyone would be interested in me anyway, you are obviously the reason everything has occurred." She said, feeling as if her composure was under attack. "Do not worry…I-I… feel okay. The bruises look worse then what they are."

His eyes traveled over Nasuti, exploring as she put it; 'Okaycondition'. He grunted mockingly. With that reaction, Nasuti considered it would be wise if she ignored him. When Seiji was silent, it meant he was ready to argue any of her excuses as soon as she opened her mouth. She will just have to do what she did so many times before; go alone. She stepped forward, avoiding his heated stare but was caught her by the fabric of her outfit before she could pass him. 

"I don't think we have an understanding agreement and-" he held up his free hand to ward off any arguments, "if you think I so carelessly am going to leave you all by yourself then you must have some serious concussion."

"Seiji, I honestly will be okay." Muttering she added dryly, "Would hate if I should be a distraction."

He let out a long, frustrated breath. "Respect doesn't mean that I am willing to put you in danger, no matter how helpful you could be." He spoke again, and this time his voice was friendlier, "Ryo would have said the same thing."

"Well, you're not Ryo; are you? I have also been through many treacherous measures. Moreover, I am willing to risk that threat if it means I can help Raphael. I care for him Seiji. Please," she stepped closer to him, "Jacqueline could care less about me. It is you who is in danger, not me."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Nasuti gaped at him, not knowing what else to say. His response was too fast for her to come up with a justification.

"Of course you don't know." He snapped.

"Seiji, you're being unfair! I'm an adult, not a child who needs protecting from her 'brave' warriors." His eyes narrowed at her response. "Okay, maybe a little protecting." She added.

He stared at her, his clear eyes brooking no argument. "You're not helping, understand. I am getting you out of here; comprehend. And that's finale; realize that."

She crossed her arms and said nothing.

"Nasuti?" Any other time she would have heeled to the hard warning in his voice, she had many times before with Ryo, but Nasuti wasn't feeling terribly prudent at that moment.

"You cannot stop me from trying to help Raphael. He is very dear to me and I care about him … a lot an-" she choked on her words as he backed her up against the wall, his hands closing around her upper arms with excruciating strength.

"I will gag you, I will blind you. I will surrender you unconscious. I'll tie you to a damn rock if that is what it takes to keep your meddlesome nose where it belongs." _Naste__, why do you insist on doing this to me? You are too stubborn. It's irritating!! Just do as I say, for once in your life...do as I wish. There is something about Raphael I'm not sure if I should tell you or if you have figured it out on your own, but he's not the same.  Why can't you understand that!?_

Nasuti gulped. She only had seen Seiji this infuriated once and it was for similar reasons too. His eyes were flashing, his hands were shaking, and his face was so red with fury that she did not argue the fact that he would gag her. She believed him. 

"Well now," she piped, trying to pry his fingers loose. He did not appear to have the concept of how firmly he was holding her—or even that he was holding her at all. "I didn't say I would meddle precisely, just assist you in certain, perfectly safe procedures and-"

"Swear to me that you will do as I say, Naste." 

"Seiji, I'll-ah-" 

"Promise me. I don't want you near him." He repeated. 

His hands constricted harder around her arms, along with that, combined with some serious force, she wrenched her eyes from his hands to meet his. "I won't do anything without consulting you first," she said softly.

"That's not sufficient." He replied, squeezing harder.

"I'm sorry. It is going to have to be. I won't leave him," She grimaced. "Seiji, you're hurting me. Your hands are too tight. My right arm cannot take it. You will make my wound bleed again."

Seiji stared at her for a long minute before sighing under his breath and letting go. "I'm sorry," he said vaguely. "I didn't realize."

"It's alright," she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him she was okay, "and I probably overreacted." She hesitated, "Seiji is there something you aren't telling me about Raphael?" she paused again, "Is that why you refuse for me to help him?" 

Slowly his gaze came to rest on her questioning eyes. He knew he was not easy to read but Nasuti had that woman instinct. You just had to keep silent and she would guess what is bothering you. 

 "Seiji, you have to tell me. If there is something to tell; I need to know." She pleaded, feeling her stomach churn. 

_Exactly how much does he mean to you?_

His silence bothered Nasuti deeply. "Mater Date, tell me!" She rarely used 'Master Date; when she addressed him, being heir to his family's dojo it was his title and the only time she used it was when she was teasing or became very serious with him.

He bowed his head, _Nasuti, I'm not about to tell you something that could hurt you._

She closed her eyes and hunched her head, sagging in hopelessness. Seiji looked up when he felt her shudder. In one forward motion, he reached out his hand, fingering a warm tear that unhurriedly made its way along her pale cheek. 

Staring at the tear closely, he answered the question that was plaguing him, "You care for him a great deal, don't you?"

She flushed crimson as she nodded, uncomfortable to be admitting to Seiji of all people. "I didn't know for a long time, but…yes…I do care for him. But that's not important." She glanced around, not trusting herself to look at him directly. She was recalling the events that lead her to Raphael_. It was so hard after grandpapa died. It was hell!  But after a few years I somehow managed to crawl out. I even met someone. Adam. _

She smiled sadly at the memory, _I had loved him, but in the end, I was hurt. I couldn't find any steady relationship after that; took me awhile to make that commitment again. The same old romantic routine; get dumped stay dumped then stay dumped even longer while you eat pints of depression ice cream. Then I met Raphael. He came into my office, (just landing from the Narita airport) demanding to see the head professor. Instead, he got me. He told me his family was lending some precious artifacts to my University and how he was informed moments ago that they never arrived. To say he was mad was an understatement. I thought for sure he was going to eat me alive. I found my superior, who was in charge in the matter and he quickly said it was my duty to make sure the "objet d'art" was in secure hands. That was the first I heard of it. However, Ralph did not blame me, instead he called my superior a barbarian and an idiot if he actually thought he could so easily place the matter on my shoulders when I obviously had no clue what was going on. The problem was soon solved. Then after a few months, I found myself mysteriously promoted. I found out it was from Raphael's influence. I was angry at first but he assured me he needed a partner, since he was staying in __Japan__ for a while and he was pleased with my credentials. That and I was the only person who spoke fluent French. He impressed me with his knowledge and eagerness to open his own import-export business along __Japan__'s coastline. Most interesting and probably the main reason we bounded quickly was that he knew of my mother. Apparently, her family donated a lot of money to his when they were in need of loans (to help enlarge the museum). He was pleasant, charming, and witty. _

She grabbed Seiji's shoulders and pleaded, "Please, tell me what you're afraid to say. I need to know." 

"How can you expect me to say anything that could hurt you?" 

She stood back, "He…he's…my god Seiji, you make it sound like he's …"she gasped, "Seiji, is he...he..."

_God I hate myself! But she needs to know. I will only be hurting her more if I do not tell her. _His voice broke, "A lost cause." After a moment of silence he added, "I don't think there is anything I can do for him."

Seiji was surprised by her reaction as she flung her hands to his chest and drummed them against his upper body in denial. She began to sob and strike harder. "You promised me. You even told me that when a man is tainted he-you lied!"

Grabbing her wrist, he replied achingly, "Naste, I told you the truth. But Raphael was not only tainted, something else was done to him." 

Nasuit's face blanched a deathly white.

"The puncture wounds on his neck should have been purple, not yellow. He might be stable now; but soon and I mean very soon; he will be different. I do not exactly think he will be a vampire, something worse. I sensed it, I felt it." Seiji closed his eyes, "Jacque has fed from him more so then she should have. She gave him no time to recuperate from the first bite. A man cannot function like that. Being tainted and then fed upon more without a proper transfusion, it-it is just not possible. Don't ask me how I know this; but I just don't see it happening without grave consequences."

He caught her around the waist as he felt her knees give out and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Hearing her retching sobs, he squeezed her affectionately. "I will do everything I can in my power to help him. I just want you to…look Naste, I need you to be strong, please, no matter what happens…be strong."

"You don't know," She said softly as she tore herself away from his embrace and backed up against the wall. "How it is to loose something dearly, again, and again. Not being able to do anything except sulk. Do you even know how hard it is to be optimistic, to hide from others, not wanting your friends to know how deep your sorrow is? I cannot lose him! I can't go through that again!" She looked up with teary eyes, "Don't you see Seiji? He is weak just like grandfather was because I was not there to help. If I don't help, he'll die!" 

He blinked several times, "Naste, that's not true and you know it." 

"No Seiji, you don't know." She loosely, "How could you, I am Ms. Confident, Ms. Controlled, loving sister to all, I am without worries. But you're wrong-" 

"Shhhhhhh…don't do this to yourself," He attempted to place a comforting hand on her arm as he would with his one of sisters when they were frightened. She refused by smacking it away.

"I'm so weak…so pathetic, so-" She snapped at Seiji when he shook his head. "Yes I am! Why do you think I always try to help others, I want to feel needed? Seiji, of all people I thought you would know! I need that reassurance that I am physically powerful, that I am in control. I need that mask. Otherwise, I would lose it. My own parents buy the act. There is no way I could tell mama or papa, papa barley made it out of grandpa's funeral. And he's the strong one!"

"Nasuti, you're beating yourself up for things you have no control over."

"Que vous allez vous faire fiche! Va te faire voir! Ouais, GOD-DAMNIT I am! _Zut__!_ _Zut__ de zut de zut_! I have every damn reason to! How am I supposed to survive with so many losses? _Oh I know; no biggie. Just shrug a shoulder, flip my hair and wink a smile. "_

"Stop this!" He roared and gathered her securely in his arms once more. He gently rocked her back and forth. "Nasuti don't believe this. It's not you."

"You don't know me." She whispered.

"Yes I do." She made a noise that sounded close to a desperate laugh. "Gods Naste, listen… Do you remember what you did for us during the Arago wars? Even after your oji-san died? You kept strong. That's not weak Yaguy-san, that's courage."

_Then you never looked on me when I slept. I was crying rivers._

"You helped me find Rei Faun-sama. Treated us as your family when we were only strangers-"

_What else was I suppose to do! Hi, thanks for saving my life countless of times, hope you find what you are looking for. Sayonara! And then turn my back on you?_

"You helped the guys when I was kidnapped and brought to New York." His left hand lifted from her waist to the back of her head. His cool fingers began to massage gently in a circular motion. He hoped it would calm her down. It was no avail.

She rolled her eyes, _Yeah sure, as if I was just going to leave at a crucial moment_,

"Do I have to recall everything you ever did for us?" he sighed, "Remember when Shin was a mess, you reassured him. You played to Jun's needs. You stood up on your own many-"

She glared at him, angry at his words. "I'm a good actress!"

Seiji stood back. _What is wrong with her? Why is she doing this? _ He was forced to do the only thing that would work when a woman was in hysterics. It went against his beliefs and nature but he had no choice. 

Nasuti's breath caught in her lungs. She backed away from him and rubbed her bruised cheek. She could not believe it! All she could manage to do was stare at him with teary eyes. _Seiji…he slapped me…_

He had broken through her fragile control, he did not know how but he did. "I'm sorry Yaguy-san, but you gave me no choice." He glared at her, "And I won't stand here and let you scare the wits out of me! Stop it…please!" His face paled when she did not respond. She stood still in a daze. In one quick motion, he encircled her once again, burying his face against her tousled hair.

"Don't do this to me. Do not do this to yourself. You do not deserve it. You're making it worse when that's the last thing you should do." He whispered.

As though his words released her, she flung hands around his chest, wrapping him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably. Her muscles tensed under the tingling caress of his hand that traced the line of her cheekbone and jaw.

"You don't deserve it…" he mumbled once more and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're so much stronger then this. You may not believe it and I'm at fault for not telling you more often." His eyes suddenly started to change an abnormal color; they were morphing into a dark gold tint with specks of black glittered across. Nasuti would have questioned it if she were not paying more attention to his words then his eyes. "But you are strong Nasuti; in your own special way. Strength is not always physical, sometimes it helping others and giving them courage by not turning your face away. You do this. You encourage us, even me…"

Nasuti was beyond words. _I speechless?__ That's the first. _She thought for someone who tended to act so cold and remote, Seiji emitted such affection. It was so odd. The feeling made her heart race, made her knees shake and she knew if Seiji were not holding her with his arm she would have fallen to the ground as though she were a puddle of mud. 

He must have said something else, but she could not hear for all she could do was watch his lips form the words.

"Naste," he rasped, leaning into her. Her breath stopped when she became aware that their faces were touching. She could almost sense his lips brushing against hers; all he had to do was move them.__

"Tell me you want this. Tell me…please…"he brushed the words across her lips.

What was Seiji doing and what was she supposed to do? _Play dumb?__ I can do that...eck, no I can't! _ Some dim part of her conscious knew that if she said the words, there could be no turning back. _What words? _She was frustrated with her confusion. _Why is he doing this me? To ridicule me? No, Seiji wouldn't know the concept of ridicule. It was not his way_. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she contemplated. 

It was not right to play on his sorrow and take advantage. Or was he taking advantage of her? It was not as if she was not attracted to him. _There is no denying it!_ Who wouldn't I be attracted, some time ago, she lived with five liberated bachelors. She smiled, _Correction, five gorgeous men. Younger men._ If she really thought about it, she probably had a child's crush on all of them at one time or another. 

_Wasn't__ there a name for that? Having feelings for your captor or rescuer? Yes, that's what it was….WAIT! Then why in the hell would he want to kiss me! __I did not abduct him or saved him. Nasutimentally repeated her grandfather's favorite phrase; _Something__ is rotten in __Denmark__ and it ain't the food! _She sighed, _I am thinking too much for one thing. On the other hand, he could be light headed … maybe the vampire virus made him have two split personalities? I mean, his eyes are not even the same color. Jekyll and Hyde!! Oh my god … I've lost it!!!__

She closed her eyes against the conflict only to squeak aloud. His mouth moved to the line of her jaw, then teased her ear, then moved to the tender skin of her neck (which was not scratch), and- 

_Eck…okay-okay; I made up my mind! _

So she was taking the coward's way out, she knew. But she needed it and he must have known it for what other reason would he tempt her? She arched her neck for the kiss, silently inviting him to carry on his sensual exploration. _I'm__ the biggest idiot in the world! Here we are, trying to escape with our lives, while I also worry about dear Ralph, scared out of my wits and what the hell do I do? I practically ask to be taken right here in public! Gods, I'm stupid!!_

Nasuti had time to catch one short breath before his arms closed more firmly around her and brought her closer so their hips touched. His kiss was combined with a stunning mixture of power and tenderness. His passions made her fail to remember her worries and despair of the moment. And she hated that!

_Mon Dieu_, she did not think it would be so sweet. Tears unwillingly came streaming down her cheeks. _I am so pathetic… _She detested herself for the 'unwanted' attraction - but _o_h, how she melted—positively melted—into his embrace. 

In fact, her last rational thought was that the word "melted" seemed to be pooping up in her mind with increasing regularity. Something about this younger man did that to her. One of those heavy-lidded stares—the kind that hinted of dark things; things she only read in romance novels and knew nothing about—and she was lost.

He tore his lips away from her and graced the hollow of her throat with a delicate nip. Rising he noticed her stained face. He smiled lightly as he wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. When he finished he gently caressed her cheek. She did not turn away from his gaze but she did turn twelve shades of cherry-red. 

Wanting to get away from his deep gaze she instinctively went to brush away his golden locks. She needed a distraction to keep her mind from going into overdrive, that and it was the only thing, that was in reach. _He really does have the most fascinating eyes I have ever seen!_ _Why does he cover them up? His hair looks better off to the sides then in front. _She continued with her motherly ministrations.

Nasuti had this awful habit to straighten things out when she felt uneasy. By brushing his tresses aside, it somehow calmed her enough to look back at him. _Back to his extraordinary, compelling— seductive—blazing—clear —gold-eyes…DAMN IT! _

Back to playing with his hair, she went. She acted as though it was the most remarkable thing to do. She admitted it; it was a **BAD** nervous habit. She recalled once when she was panicky about failing an exam in collage, she reorganized everything in her attic, and then alphabetized all her CD's and stereo records and her family recipes.

Smirking, he asked hoarsely, "Am I doing something that makes you nervous?" He found her whole facade amusing. 

She froze and gawked at him in stunned embarrassment, and then said with a lame attempt at severity, "You've been doing things that make me _extremely _nervous!" 

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. In truth, the silence was uncomfortable for Nasuti, so she went back to straightening out his hair. Her action added to Seiji's annoyance.

When he broke the awkward silence, his voice was low and purposefully seductive, "Do you want me to continue?" 

Nasuti disengaged her hands from playing with his glossy hair and gaped at him. He moved her closer against the wall, sprawling his left arm over her head and the other around her midriff. He soothingly began rubbing her lower back with his thumb. He winged one golden eyebrow for an answer. Gulping timidly, she shook her head, realizing that she said no, not want she intended to do; she quickly changed her response and nodded roughly. He winged his eyebrow again not sure, if she knew what she meant. She stunned him again as she answered by stretching forward and brushing his lips with her own. 

She heard him moaned something—it sounded like her name—and it was more of a plea than anything else was. Then again, maybe that was her moaning his name. Whoever it was, she could care less.

He crushed her to him. He moved his mouth over hers, devouring its softness. Bringing her hands back to his lush mane, she laced her fingers within. This time not because she was nervous. Simply excited.

She felt his body shiver; she could sense that he wanted to deepen the kiss. He demanded a response by nipping her mouth with his teeth and pulling on her bottom lip. She yelped. Though she would hate to admit it, it was a seductive tease, but no one had ever done that to her so it took her by certain surprise. A delightful surprise! 

_And__ here I thought Adam was a great kisser. _ _My ex needs some lessons._

A charge went through her body as Seiji apologetically traced her fullness of her lips with his tongue. That definitely sent lightning-bolts to the pit of her stomach! She opened her mouth willingly; wanting him to intensify the kiss and-

Seiji froze. 

She opened her eyes to question him and that is when she saw his face had darkened, wearing an indescribable expression. Then he groaned aloud, in pain and crumbled to her feet.

"Seiji!"

The last thing he heard was Nasuti's voice calling to him and …. His sister? _NO! _

Satsuki was standing right in front of Nasuti with a dagger in her hand. He took a blurry look at Nasuti again; she had blood all over her hands. _Gods NO!__ It can't be! _He looked again to Satsuki. Her purple eyes were glazed over, they were unsympathetic. Seiji thought that he heard a laugh…Jacqueline's crackle.

Reaching out his hand, he breathed out his last word. "Imoto…"

_____

"I think that was the last tunnel." 

"Hai," said Shin from his crouched position. He was breathing heavily from exertion. "All the exits are blocked and flooded, leaving only one way out."

"The way out that only Seiji and we know about that isn't blocked or flooded." Shu acknowledged.

"Hai, would hate to be the person who accidentally tries to leave through the wrong way."

Shu burst out laughing, "Actually, I want to stay and watch that." 

Shin stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Figures," he muttered. 

Shu walked forward and extended his hand to Shin. "Hey, don't mock me; I'm the way I am. Question is can you live with it?" 

Pushing himself to a standing position with Shu's help he gave a small smile, "Shu, hate to break it to you but news has it no one can live with you."

Unlike Shin's smile, Shu's grin was without humor. 

"Why is it that you always take things seriously whenever someone tires to shine the spotlight on you for once?" 

Shu snorted, "Enough with the sarcastic jokes Shin. I get the point. I said I was sorry for calling you Fishy." He said as he followed Shin.

"I wasn't joking."

"All you have been doing since we've been blowing the place apart was picking on me. So I called you Fishy more than ten times. Damn, it's just a nick name."

"Ever occurred to you I never liked that nick name?"

"Yeah, that is pretty much the reason for calling you it."

Shin smothered a groan. "Have it your way… _piggy."_

"What did you call me?" 

"Nothing," 

Shu eyed Shin suspiciously. He could have sworn Shin called him "piggy".

______

When Shu finally spoke, he seemed pensive, "I hope Seiji is okay. I have weird feelings that-" he turned his head to look behind him. Shin drew his brows together waiting for Shu to finish his statement. Shu averted his attention back to the path and shrugged. Shu was never one to have second thoughts and he was not going to start having them now. "-never mind." 

Shin stopped dead in his tracks and paled. He noticed something very peculiar. _How the heck could I miss that?!_

Shu hesitated when he did not hear any footsteps behind him. He turned in a complete circle and glared at his companion. "Now what?!" he demanded, "We're on a time-slot bud. Time is ticking!"

Shin fixed his eyes on the ground and allowed them to travel to Shu's feet.

Shu raised his ashy eyebrows in confusion. "What are you looking at? Is there something interesting about my feet? _He-he_, is my armor unpolished or something Fishy?"

"You're tracking fresh blood."

"Eck!" Shu jumped back to see a puddle of thick red fluid beneath his feet. He also saw more then one footprint in the blood. "Aw man, there goes my lunch-er-snack-eh dinner. Hell, there goes everything I had today!"

Shin stood silent for a moment before he responded, "Follow me;" he managed and motioned Shu to tag along with the wave of his hand, "I want to know where you picked the blood up. Can't be far, your feet are oozing with it."

"Shin, I don't think we need to look at blood!! There is nothing fascinating about blood. It's just, it's-eh …. revolting!"

Shin looked at him strangely, "Shu, Seiji had to take this passage to get Naste out of here." He said in a matter-of-fact, "I find it peculiar that there would be fresh blood around here, especially since Seiji went this way. And were not about to tell me you felt something bizarre? Maybe something happened to them, if so, we have to find out." Shin turned around, heading in the opposite direction. "Come on!"

"Man, if I wasn't spooked earlier, I sure am now." Shu shook both of his feet before he chased after his partner. 

"Kuso!" Shu yelped as he immediately slammed into Shin's back without warning. "Shin, warn me when you're going to take a quick stop. I barely just rounded the corner and then you pull a damn stunt like that! My face feels like it was smashed." He emphasized his meaning by pulling on his nose. Shin blindly reached behind and jerked at Shu's hand. 

"Hey! What was that for – er … Hi!" Shu waved awkwardly to the two men who stood in front of them. Shin on the other hand was preparing to a counter attack. He grabbed his spear from his back and planted his feet solidly in the ground. He was waiting for a sign from the two warriors, which would hint any uneasiness. 

"So what brings you to this part of town?" Shu blurted humorously. He shrugged in defense when Shin shot him an annoyed glance. "What else am I suppose to say?" he snapped in a hush voice. 

The two men looked at each other then back to the other men. Both men were tall and fair in skin texture. One of the men had hair that was almost white and his eyes were a hard glossy blue. His features were so saintly that you could have said he was a fallen angel of Michel's disciples. He wore a bright-red cloak with a hood, thrown back from his head, and his hair was delicately combed and long. The other man had long thick red-hair that was drawn back at the base of his neck in a braid. 

He pulled away his fur-lined coat and placed one-gloved hand on his hip, revealing a wavy pearl blouse with long sleeves that dangled from the cuffs and brown leather pants. He purposely made this stance so he could expose his Saber, which hung from his right hip. Two daggers he carried in the pockets of his knee-high riding boots were reveled as well. His body was sculpted of a Viking warrior whereas the other rather looked like a beatific creature out of the books than a man of the sword.

"They look more powerful then the others wouldn't you say Shin? Manly because they look excessively normal to be vampires and we know for a fact they're blood-drinkers. Always the normal ones that turns out violent." Shu declared firmly.

Shin groaned inwardly; _why did Shu have to say that? Does the man enjoy scaring the wits out of me?_

The man in the fur coat spoke to the two warriors in a rich accent. However, Shin and Shu could not understand him because his tongue spoke a different language, one they never heard of. 

"I say, you friends of the fair one?" 

"Fair one?" repeated Shu.

"I think he means Seiji." Shin answered cautiously. 

"Wait!" Shin shouted as Shu ran forward in blind heat to hit the taller man straight on. When he leaped to tackle the man, he landed on solid ground instead. The man in the fur coat gazed down at Shu, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Calm yourself young one. Marius…" he called out to his companion and indicted with a toss of his head to watch for the other warrior. 

"My name is Thornevald and I promise on my god, Thor, I brought no physical harm to the fair one. I simply inquired if you were his friend." He crouched down beside Shu who was visibly bewildered by the impact from hitting the ground. "If you run in blind then expect to run into nothing." He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and handed it to the boy. "You're bleeding from the lip." 

Shu jumped to his feet and snarled at the man from a safe distance. "You freak! Where are they?"

"They boy doesn't listen well Thorne. He's too quick in the head and excessively nippy with his mouth." Amused the man identified as Marius. 

Shin looked at the man in the red cloak and squinted. A gold flash penetrated his pale eyes. Shin realized it was the man's ring. Looking closer he became quite interested in the bullion band. He was especially interested in symbol, which was inscribed upon it. He could have sworn Touma had shown him a picture with a similar pictogram. A side profile of a woman with curly hair and a round gemstone in her hair and a carving of planet behind the woman. If he remembered correctly, it was a picture of a God from the Rome era. Senators' in Imperial Rome had often carried symbols of Greek gods on their jewelry. The woman had to be Hestia (Vesta) for she was the only sister of the Roman gods. (Zeus "Jupiter", Hades "Pluto" and Poseidon "Neptune"). The man standing in front of Shin could be a Minoan, possibly from the 300 to 1450 B.C era. Thornevald also declared his god was Thor. This meant he was a descendent of the Vikings. The men in front of Shin were around 400 years old. _My god, what, how have they survived for so long… _In Shin's opinion, the older they were the more physically and mentally powerful they could be. Shin hoped Shu realized that they had better take it slow with these men; if they rushed, it could be the end.

Thornevald rose effortlessly from his feet and peered exasperatingly at the young man. "You are making this unnecessary nevertheless-"

"Shu watch out!" Shin warned in a breathless gasp. He attempted to pass Marius when suddenly Thornvald winched a dagger from one of his riding boots and threw his weapon at Shu.

~*~*~

**Translation for French words:** (Brought to you by Max because I know NOTA about French.)

_Que__ vous allez vous faire fiche!- _Damn you to hell!

_Va__ te faire voir!- _Go to hell!

_Ouais_- yeah

_Zut__!-_dang. 

_Zut__ de zut de zut!- Damn!_

_Mon Dieu.- _My God!

**A/N: **I will be ranking the censors for each chapter from this point. It seemed unnecessary to up grade my rating in my later chapters when most of my chapters are PG13 *shrugs* therefore I decided I would rate each chapter. My last chapter will be NC17.

"Whuhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" 

My other main reason was that my sister in misdeeds _Max _informed me that search page has been updated to include focused search within specific categories. Which is to make sure users don't accidentally read higher rated stories 

"Yeah right! Like I accidentally read lemons!" *rolls eyes* The default page shows entries that are G to PG-13. Readers now can optionally select to view broader range at their preference. I thought they would still post your new fictions on the primary page; it is ridiculous to go over to the R section to see the new stories. (Manly because most people don't look for those pages, just the opening page for Ronin Warriors. Which means…LESS REVIEWS! *cries*) =P "I think it bloody sucks!" 

**Max:** Loves & hugs to my buddy reader!!!!!!!! The flamer was an ass and I flamed his/her ass to the grill. *Brings out Emeril* 

BAM!…Evenly grilled on each side and boda-BOOM dipped lightly into 3 tbsp. Japanese soy sauce, 2 tbsp. mirin (sweet rice wine), 2 tbsp. sake & 1 tbsp. of sugar, no, load that dish with sugar…BADABOOM! Drown that baby!

Preparation time: 30 min

800cal. per serving. (It is highly unhealthy for the flame dish is highly innutritious)

Dish is called Baka Mushidori no yagarashi sosu kake (Idiot Chicken with soy sauce)

**Ray Mars**: Thinking is never good; I describe more caffeine for you dear. This will prevent any rational thoughts. Described to you by Doctor Mom—eh— I mean Fox.

**Nagia****: You have been drinking Dr. Pepper again have you not? "Tis..tis" How many times do I have to tell you: Don't drink without ME!!!!!!!**

**Steelsoul****: Irvine is cute to bout.**

**Tasuki's**** Fire Girlie: Welcome for the treat, thanks for driving me to the destination. (Here I am 17 & still I have not had driver's ed. Man that is just pathetic!) **

**Sarah no mikko: **Ja Priestess, exactly what were you taking when you wrote that whole-long-lengthy reply? Cuz, I can really use it! I've been lazy as heck these past few days. Mucho gracious for the complement, just the kind of people I like to keep in my closet when I have those off days. =)

**Angel (whose name is too long for me to write): **Oh, damn you made my day, *sniff* you know how to complement me. *hugs* Love old history!!! You know, I am more of a 1500's gal myself and happen to think if it was possible I would love to live through that era. Then again, knowing me, I would catch a bug and die by the time I am 14 or be married to an ugly poor farmer or age like speedy Gonzales. Considering those reasons I say _maybe not_…but what the hell! If I get to meet a sexy lord, honey, send me away!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chu-chu!" 

**Wildfire's Flame: ***glares back* Wow! This is fun, com'on every one, it is the glaring contest! Whew-hoooooooooooo!!! Ja, I too am interested in what Seiji's idea is…*nervous laugh* whoops-a-daisy, did I just say that out loud. *Fox rolls eyes while she whistles innocently.* da-da-da-da…

**Lady Dragon Heart: **Man, sorry about that toga thing. You see, the Trooper boys threw this party (Shin Shu & Seiji) and it was this cheep toga party. Naste was so wasted that she accidentally tore her own sheets and made a toga for herself. Subsequently, when she was kidnap by the **EVIL!!** yet **SEXY!! tainted freaks, well, she forgot about the whole fiasco the other night and well, immediately assumed it was the **EVIL!!** yet **SEXY!!** tainted freaks doing. Sorry, I probably should have mentioned that in the story. **

(You do know I was kidding…_right_.)

Oh, and don't worry. If you have read this chapter, you have found out that Seiji saved Naste. *audience cheers* Truth is, the guys were so freakin lost and pissed off that Shin finally decided to go out on his own and ask directions. *hearts in eyes* How many guys would actually have the courage to do that…*huffs* not many…Seiji & Shu thought he was nuts.

And ladies, Mori Shin is a single man! You heard me, a free man! Tune in next time to the **Bachelor** when 20 women fight over one man

Y.F. Fox channel, Tuesday nights at 8 - 7centural.

(This is another joke, you know that…_right_.)

**Disclaimer: **© 2002Youkai Fire Fox Inc. Sunrise Animations, along with Nagoya TV, Sony Music Entertainment, and CBS, owns the © to YST/ RW. Ann Rice owns the © to characters from the Vampire Chronicles.

**Translation: The companies/author might own the show, but I TORTURE the characters! **

**PG13-**adult language, violence

*****Dedicated to Nagia. The Pepper happy author who likes to requests that everyone become a Dr. Pepper too!*****

**Oh, and my grammar sucks!**


	10. Ravenous X

**Blood Moon Rising**

X

_Let me fall…let me cry-_

Seiji was suffocated in darkness. It was a horrible nightmare. Monsters, lust, lies, vengeance and death surrounded him. He dreamt of a world where only the strong survived and the weak were brutally fed upon. Seiji might have been dead to the world. He would have stayed in his death like sleep if a soft touch of a hand did not waken him. 

Groaning softly he rolled his head to the side and pushed against the ground to rise. He did not even manage to get off his knees before he lost balance and fell back to the floor. The reason he lost his sense of balance was that he had felt a sudden stab of pain shoot through his side. Grunting he slid his hand back and felt an open wound that was still fresh and bleeding. He grimaced but withheld from further exanimation knowing the gash was the least of his worries. What he did worry about was who the culprit that stabbed him was. He kept silent and calm as he recalled the previous events.

_Nasuti__ was frightened, he had calmed her, and how he did not remember. In fact, after he and Nasuti had made their way through the tunnel, some sort of change had come over him. As though there was another soul within him and this person was fighting to resurface. The spirit was familiar yet he could not say who it was. It was dark, angry; this soul was betrayed and craved revenge. The spirit was the same one who had told him where to find Nasuti, the same soul that guided him through the passage. It was not a pure spirit; it had deadly secrets and certain wickedness to it. Seiji could also feel the pain and sorrow that consumed it; it blended with his own grief. It was viciously feeding off his psyche. Seiji could feel that he was dying bit by bit and this nameless spirit was coming closer and closer to taking complete power. _

_Fast-forwarding through his memories, he recalled another moment when he felt secure and sheltered, only to have it shatter into millions of pieces. That was when he had collapsed to the floor; a sharp instrument had dug itself in his rib and was dragged upward in a quick slash. He looked through blurry eyes and saw blood, red liquid had oozed from the gash, covered his hands and spotted the floor. He felt pain unlike anything else he had experienced and it was not because he was brutally attacked, he saw someone. This image tore at his heart. It was someone he cared for, loved and trusted._

His eyes snapped opened with a shiver of vivid recollection. She was a woman in her early twenties, had long black hair, a tall average figure, delicate slim hands and thick black lashes that highlighted her startling blue eyes. The colors of the eyes were beautiful and at the same time, they were unusually blank and detached. _…Satsuki!_He quickly rose to a sitting position. His eyes were horrified as stared into the darkness. His eyes were closed again. His color was ashen. More than ashen. He looked as if his flesh had been bleached white.

"Don't you just hate rude awakenings?" a sultry whispered in his ear.

He seethed at the voice and whipped around to face it. He was greeted by darkness. "How could you, she was innocent! She didn't need to be brought into this!" He covered his ears and shook his head violently, praying that all of this was a horrible nightmare and he would soon awake from it. He would hear the laughter of Satsuki as she ran from Yayoi. She had pulled another prank on her older sister and was running to find shelter. She would run into his arms and beg _ni-chan to protect her. Yayoi would rush in his room soon after, sliding the paper doors open with a wooden spoon in hand, threatening Satsuki. Seiji would once again be used as a shield for Satsuki, against his wishes, as was the routine. However, it was not a hallucination, this nightmarish world was a reality and the perfect life he once had was just a dream. His fears and dreams had collided and all he wanted was to fall into the pits of hell. Surely, that would be a far less painful fate then this._

"Harm me, destroy me, and torture me Jacque. I don't care anymore!" he thundered, "I had warned you before, if you lift a hand to one of my family members, I will personally make you regret it!" he warned between clench teeth, rising slowly yet intimidating from the ground. With great effort, he lifted his ruffled head. His face hardened as his eyes settled upon his younger sister. Empty, dead, lifeless. 

No recognition flashed through her eyes when she caught Seiji's hard stare. He now realized how Ryo felt when someone close was harmed. Being the leader of their brigade, he took the responsibility of their actions and consequences. Seiji was in charge of his family's well-being and if anything happened to them, he would hold himself accountable. If he should live through this, which he doubted his opinion of Ryo would be different. At times Ryo's guilt was nauseating but he now realized it was admirable that he would go to that extent. _Sometimes…_

He continued to stare at Satsuki who was standing by the kneeling form of Nasuti. He managed a quick glance at Nasuti and saw she was just as horrified as he was. Two malevolence looking men held her down on the ground. Raphael not far behind, kneeled next to her with an arm wrapped around her trembling shoulders. Nasuti and Satsuki's safety was not all he had to worry about; Raphael was another that he needed to add. He studied the older man's profile ruefully. Tainted he may be, monster he will become but at least the Frenchman still had the consideration to console the woman. But when all was over Seiji knew that Raphael will never be the same. He could sense the decay in the man; he was dying in a similar way himself. Seiji may not hold the foreigner in the highest regards however, that did not mean he deserved this torment. Funny how fate turns out, after everything he has been through, it was against him. 

He supposed he deserved it; after all, he was the one who tangled himself up with a woman without questioning her intention. But wasn't human emotions like that when it came to attraction, jump first think later. When he met her there were things that disturbed him, warning bells rang off in his head and he even sensed a clouded spirit but how could a woman who looked mortal not have a pure soul. His excuse for not listening to the forewarning was that he was out of practice with reading the layers of emotions that constructed the human soul. His gift was sometimes a burden, he felt like he was violating moral rights when he used it. He could not explain it, never in his life had he been so eager to know someone. Jacqueline intrigued him and filled him. She was a narcotic; the addiction was too hard to quit. 

He stood still after he finished his thoughts, his eyes narrowed and glared over to Jacqueline who seemed quite amused with the reunion. Arago was a force to be reckoned with; there were many battles that seemed near impossible to win. However, nothing amounted to this conflict. It may have been a different outcome if he never got personally involved with his enemy. _My enemy, my lover_…they were not kidding when they said those proverbs. His foe was his lover.

"It stops, now, today, at this very moment. It stops."

Jacqueline nodded as though she expected his answer, "So you say Gabriel. Such a pity that I had wasted millennium on you, and what is my repayment. I am deceived and lied to. The cat and the mouse, this game has been played for far too long Gabriel."

Seiji stepped closer, "I'm not him… why can't you see this?" he whispered harshly, "Are you so blind? So drawn into your own world that you refuse to tell reality from fantasy?"

She sneered, ignoring his comment, "I had sung to life your tragic beauty. I encouraged you awakening! I had lived through it all and you destroyed it! Old regrets die-hard. Well, I have made my decisions and choices. I underestimated you. Now, looking into your eyes I see I had made a mistake. You bastard, do you even know what I can do? You'll be lucky if any-" She ceased speaking when she felt a rough hand grasp her arm.  

"It stops."

She jerked her arm away, "Really? What are you going to do with me to make me stop? Kill me?" she taunted. 

"Put you away," he said quietly. 

"That's your intent anyway, isn't it?" she snapped. She did not believe he could kill her, and he could not escape her. Trapped like a rat. Why not take pleasure in the moment. She lifted her pale hand and brushed her knuckles against his cheek. "Seiji…"

He took her hand, forcing her to drop it. She grinned anyway, "Do you think that I ever forget?" she asked.

"Do you think I ever forget?" he cross-queried coldly. "Jacqueline, it stops. I'm no longer warning you. I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you."

"You forget yourself, Seiji. You know the legends of our kind. There are rules, you break the rules and you will be hunted by others. You were one of the elders who helped write them! And you still think yourself different? You have changed Gabriel. In all honesty, are you so above us all?"

"Don't think of yourself any better. I know not of these laws, but I'm sure that you have broken a good share yourself."

"Gabriel," she spat his name like it had a vile taste in her mouth, "Damn me and damn yourself!"

"We already are damned." He told her flatly, "I, Seiji Date, not Gabriel De'Mont will damn you even farther then you could possibly imagine."

"Date Seiji, Gabriel De'Mont, Date Masamune, Chieftain, King of Vampire Nation, Lord, Viscount, General, Samurai," she said and managed to shrug offhandedly, "I forget what name you go by these days."

Seiji froze as an even more terrifying realization washed over him … _I forget what name you go by these days. _"What do you mean by that!?" he asked.

She boldly met his eyes, enjoying the change of his features. "You lived for such a long time; you couldn't possibly pass yourself as the same man every decade. Date Msamune, he's known as your ancestor is he not? The famous general who built the magnificent castle in Sendai. The well-known 'One-eyed dragon'." She scowled at him, "You forget too easily, _carra. But then again, that's what you wanted. To forget?" _

Nasuti, who kept silent until now gasped as countless of unanswered questions hammered her. Raphael automatically tightened his arms around her. She barely noticed it though; she did not even seem to realize there were other people in the room. She was occupied trying to put the haunting pieces together. Seiji, could he and Gabriel possibly be the same and not know it? It was still hard to believe, to accept. Seiji. Vampire. In spite of all she had seen, all he had said, it still seemed like a nightmare, too hideous to be true…

She felt suddenly cold all over as she recalled the nightmares that had plagued her as she experienced the horror not so long ago. They had not been nightmares at all, she thought, recalling the horrible images that invaded her mind, the visions of a fiend with hideous fangs and hungry gold eyes. They were true. Seiji was, _no_, Seiji was Seiji… But could he have been someone else in another life? The thought flashed across her mind. Perhaps the other young samurais had previous life's other then what they lived now. Could any of the other guys have been vampires or beasts of the dark ages? This was all too hard to believe. She remembered there were stories, rumors she had come upon when she was researching about vampires who tried to re-enter mortality. _Romantic notions. However, that could explain the physically close resemblance Gabriel and Seiji shared. Re-born, a second chance at life, could it be done? One must go to the very brink of death to become a vampire. Crossing the chasm from death to life is not easy. It is, in many ways, like dying again. Did Gabriel figure a way to cheat death? And what about Seiji?_

If Jacqueline was evil, what did that make Seiji? Gabriel had survived by feeding on the life's blood of others. He killed, murdered, devoured. But was Seiji really evil? It was too horrible to contemplate, too awful to envision. 

Seiji was not Gabriel! Seiji was not over a millennium old, he was in his twenties! Seiji wasn't a fiend, he despised evil. He was the complete opposite of sin. Wasn't he…? 

Jacqueline continued with her snide words, "I'm not an enemy you can destroy so easily. I am not an enemy you want either. I have had many in my past and when I say past, I mean _past_. I'm in the habit of renewing my list of foes." She held out her hand, palm open. "Therefore, I'll give you one last time, _carra_. I give you one more chance to return. If not, I could-"

Seiji reacted angrily to the challenge in her voice, "You could what? Break me here and now? Kill me?" he paused for a dramatic measure, "You already have."

Jacqueline's eyes turned to Seiji again, never leaving. "Could you kill your own sister? I don't believe you are dead. I don't believe I have killed you… yet…"

Seiji eyes became dark and unfathomable. 

"No?" she asked again. "Why don't we see?" She drew back and motioned toward the young girl. "Satsuki-chan, dear, kill the man who defies me." 

"Jacqueline, don't even think about it!" he protested, knowing Satsuki would have no control over her actions. If she came at him, threatening his life he could deflect the attack. However, something within him cried blood, it would not be forced to be on the defensive side. He was frightened, scared of the unknown, fearful of himself. 

"I already have. See if you truly are strong. The real Gabriel, the one I know, would kill the chit in an instant." She said matter-of-factly. "Poor boy, you have two sides. You're Jekyll and Hyde; Date and De'Mont. Gabriel is the one who hungers flesh, the one who battles, the one who cries death. You, Seiji, are composed, gentle, trustworthy, and honorable. I wonder who will out weigh the other. Perhaps Korin might have been able to hold him at bay at one time but with your blood poisoned and body dead; Korin is of no hope. This explains why you cannot call your strength, why you cannot bring forth your no-datchi. You Seiji are dead. Korin is dead. Your soul is dying. And Gabriel is awakening." She inclined her head, "Satsuki, you heard my order; obey it."

Satsuki stood to the side, seeming to see no one but Jacqueline. She titled her head in a nod and approached Seiji like a mechanical machine. 

"For gods' sake, Seiji, don't believe Jacqueline's lies! You're not a monster!" Nasuti shouted as she struggled to get free from her captors. Raphael had risen and left her side for a moment, so she took her chance. She would not let Satsuki do this. If the girl was to awake and saw, she had attacked her brother she would never forgive herself. And Seiji seemed to be losing the battle before it even begun. He believed Jacqueline. He was allowing this so-call other half to awaken. Jacqueline mentioned the word; _awakening. Gabriel was awakening! She did not know what triggered it or how long it takes but she knew it was dangerous. He was in a vulnerable state. _

Nasuti managed to poke one of the men in the eye with her finger and grind her heel on his toe. He left himself prone when he covered his eye, allowing Nasuti to turn around and hammer a blow in his groin. As he howled, she swept her leg underneath him so he would trip over it. An effective move Shu had taught her some few years back. He staggered backward, obviously shocked and bumped into the other man. The impact of colliding with each other made them crumple to the ground. Bad mistake, they had underestimated the mortal woman. "Satsuki! Don't, it's Seiji! Don't do it!!" Nasuti ran forward, jumping away from the hand that tried to capture her again. She hurried in front of the young girl and took hold of her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Satsuki, it's me…Naste." She forced the girl to look at her by pulling her gaze away from Seiji to her. "Please, listen, you have to snap out of it." Nasuti loosened her hold and drew back with a fright. The young girl merely smiled a smile that chilled Nasuti to the bones. 

Nasuti jumped, startled when someone came out of nowhere and latched onto her upper arm with sharp nails, throwing her down with an almighty force. She cried out as she landed on the ground, hitting her head on a solid object, which was behind her.

Seiji immediately charged forward when he saw Jacqueline striding towards Nasuti. Her fangs were dripping saliva as she grabbed the other woman and knocked her to the ground again. However, Satsuki stopped him by pulling out a sharp dagger and snuck up behind him, jabbing it in his back. He cursed and moved away quickly, not trusting himself to touch her. He really was getting sick and tired of being stabbed! It would be so easy to end it. "Like hell…" he whispered to the wind and knocked the weapon out of her hand with ease. 

"Dear, dear, lady!" Jacqueline laughed, "Here we are at last! A day of reckoning so to say. I am the queen of the hunt," her ridiculously long canines gleamed hungrily, "And you my dear," she said to Nasuti, "dear, dear girl; are the hunt!"

She lifted her arms, stretching them to the rafters. A flurry of wings and howling voices echoed through the air. Then dozen of shadows descended. They came to the floor and slowly took shape, encircling Nasuti. The figures wore masks and capes. The masks were leather with carved noses and teeth; they looked like a hungry pack of wolves. Their capes appeared to come from a Venice carnival, dark and heavy. Nasuti spun around, looking at them all as the circle tightened.

They came closer…

She did not wait for them to pounce on her and looked madly about for a weapon, something to throw. Nasuti saw that the solid object she was cornered against was an altar. She spotted a dusted candleholder upon it. _Something is better then nothing…_She sprang to her feet, reached for the candle with such abandon that she scattered half the candles, and disrupted a corpse that lay upon it. She never noticed the body.

"Nasuti, no!" Raphael called to her trying to reach her side. He had been at the other end of the room when he saw the fight erupt. But she was in a frenzy, beyond listening, far beyond hearing him or comprehending. She threw the candleholder. Went back to grab another and threw it, then another candle and another.

"Nasauti!" Raphael shouted again, striding toward her. Before he could reach her he was tackled by one of the masked men. "Nasuti, damn you," he grunted as he struggled with the man atop him. With a surprising strength, he did not realize he even possess, he took hold of the man's head and snapped it to the side with a crack. He rolled over and stood, pleading with her, "Nasuti, I can't get to you! Please, get over her! Damn it! Just climb atop the altar and run to me! Get away from them!" Nasuti answered with a scream. More of them came behind her, circling her like a shark would do before it strikes. "Are you even listening to me!? Zut de zut de zut!_ Get. Over. Here. Now! No- Nasuti…don't throw the candles! No-no, I said run, not THROW!"_

As the monsters moved in on her, they pulled off their masks. They were people. Old, young, male, female. No. Not people! They were smiling at her now, smiling angrily, and snarling ….growling, moving in.

"Nasuti," he shouted her name again, trying to shove his way through the beasts. It was not an easy task. Every time he found a clearing to ease through he was viciously attacked.

She was backed against the altar with no escape; she turned around and recklessly tried to climb upon it. That was when she saw the dead body. When she grabbed the surface of the altar, she caught hold of the body instead and lost her balance. She fell, shrieking from horror as something landed in her lap. "**Oh my god**!" The head of the body was not attached and rolled off, landing right in her lap. She closed her eyes as they felt like rolling to the back of her head. She could easily become hysterical, screaming, crying and eventually pass out. She cursed herself, knowing she had no time to think to herself or figure out a plan. She will wait to go damsel-in-distress mode later, right now, she needed to stay in control. Her mind would be the last thing to go.  She refused to look, or even think about the head as she picked it up and tossed it aside. A sound of disgust was the only think she allowed as she struggled to her feet again. 

She had her hands on either side of the altar, permitting herself, though not on purpose, to come face to face with the body. Her nose was practically an inch from touching it. "I think I'm going to be sick…" her stomach churned as she took in the sight of the corpse. A figure of a young female was sprawled across the altar and dressed in a delicate white robe. **With no head! On instinct, she grabbed her own neck and swallowed, losing her breath. _Is this how I am going to die!?!_**

Nasuti took in a deep breath and reached for the lifeless body, tugging it off the altar. She sent it into the arms of the unsuspecting monsters, which were closing in on her. Two went down. But the rest were upon her.

She screamed as rough hands reached for her. She waited to feel the pain as the gleaming fangs sank in. But none of them broke her skin. She was lifted, struggling frantically, and was pushed into another pair of hands which threw her upon the altar. She kept screaming, kicking, shouting, flailing, as she found herself tied down. Then to her amazement, the creatures moved away.

_She was to be Jacqueline's supper! _She thought.

**Authors Note: **I finally decided to take on chapter 10. *laughs* I have good news; it seems I have more plans for BMR. This means, though I'm close to finishing it I still will have more then 3 chapters to write up. (And my last page will be a lemon. Don't be misguided it's not going to be mushy; it's actually required for my story to end properly…) I'll also say, you will probably not like my ending, it will leave a lot of unanswered questions and speculations. *evil laugh* 

Wonder if Gabriel is really Seiji? Is Seiji really thousands of years old? Was he really reborn? Did Jacqueline actually turn him into a vampire or was he already one and never knew it? Did she just speed up the process? What's with this King crap, lord and shit? What about Shu and Shin? Dead, alive? What the hell is vampire nation? What about the sexy Ann Rice freaks? How is Akasha involved? Will Nasuti be killed? (Hard to do since I'll have a lemon at the end…damn that was a dead giveaway….or perhaps I'm more evil then you think?) Will Seiji kill his sister, and have no control over it? What about Raphael? If I kept him alive for this long…does that mean he has a much more important role then I'm letting on?

You'll just have to wait and see where I take this story. Beware…I like dark fiction with many twist and turns. I looked over my reviews and am so delighted with how many responses I have received. I remember I was looking at another author's story and grew very jealous of her work because she had over a 100 reviews. *sniff* (don't u hate it when that happens. Her story wasn't my favorite.) But then I realized something…she had over 20 chapters and I only have 10. Could I possibly receive 100 reviews? *smile BIG SMILE* I will love you forever!!! In fact, I'm willing to make a bargain. If I can hit 100 before I finish my last chapter, the person who qualifies as lucky 100 will get a sneak peak before I even post it. (As well as my editor. Hehehe) I wonder if this bribe will work?????

What can I say, I'm greedy and desperate. Ego boosters do wonders for me! 

**Buddy-reader: **Max


End file.
